


The Devil's Captive

by DancerinDarkness



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerinDarkness/pseuds/DancerinDarkness
Summary: When a young woman offers her life in return for her father's, the cold hearted lord of Fortuna decides to have her live in his castle instead. She sees herself as his prisoner at first, until she gradually begins to chip away at his frigid exterior...
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 76
Kudos: 110





	1. The Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I had in my head that was going to keeo bugging me until I got it out.

The island kingdom of Fortuna was ruled by the cold hearted Lord Vergil, whose veins held both human and demon blood. He ruled with an iron fist, cruely punishing those that would disobey his laws, and holding no sypathy for those that begged for mercy.

But his people were content under his rule; over a century ago, a powerful demon named Mundas allowed his minions to terrorize the citizens until Vergil sealed him away, locking the towering hell gate and destroying the remaining demons. After that, the small island florished, and poverty and crime remained low. So long as a person did not displease their lord, they could live a long, fulfilling life.

Today, Vergil sat on his throne, awaiting someone who requested an audience with him. The other day, a man begged him to release his brother from jail, saying he only stole from the butcher in order to feed his family. But the lord coldly turned him away; why should anyone be above the law?

A moment later, a guard escorted a middle aged man into the throne room, who had brown hair that was ever so slightly turning gray. He slowly approached his lord before bowing at the knee.

"What is it you want?" Vergil asked.

"My lord I've come here to make a request," the man said before rising to his feet. "My daughter's body is weak and she falls ill easily; is there anything you can do for her?"

"If I did, what will you give me in return?"

"My life."

Vergil was silent as he considered the man's offer; it seemed he was prepared to bargain his life for his daughter's, for he was quick to give his response. He had little faith that the human would be willing to uphold his end of the deal, for far too many times he had punished humans for their foolishness for making promises they couldn't keep. But perhaps he would humor this one.

"What is your name?" Vergil asked.

Augustine."

"I cannot cure your daughter, but I can prevent her condition from worsening. However, by doing so, you may very well prolong any suffering she has from her sickness. Is this still what you desire?"

Augustine was quiet for a moment before finally replying "yes". 

"Then, Augustine, you will return here in three day's time with your daughter so that you may give your life for hers. Should you fail to do so, I will not hesitate to take both of your lives. Am I understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then you are dismissed." Augustine bowed to him once more before leaving.

"Isn't that a bit much?" a voice suddenly chimed in. Vergil let out an agitated sigh as his twin brother made his presence known, who nonchalantly leaned against his brother's throne.

"It is a life for a life," Vergil replied. "A fair exchange."

"Yeah, but still, would it kill you to go a bit easier on people once in a while?"

"They need to understand the importance of responsibility and consequences, something that you could learn as well; you spend far too much time fraternizing among humans."

"Says you; you really should spend some time with them. You might learn a thing or two."

"I would rather not. Just keep doing your job of informing me of the status of the kingdom."

"Whatever. Your loss." Vergil stood from his throne and made his way to his study as Dante left the room. He would certainly look forward to whether or not the human would hold his end of the bargain.

* * *

Alisha sat on sofa reading, anxiously awaiting for her father's return. Earlier today, he was off in a hurry, and didn't even tell her where he was going. It worried her greatly, but there wasn't much she could do except for wait.

When she heard the door open, she dropped her book and quickly ran to greet her father.

"Papa!" she cried as she hugged him tight. "Papa, I was so worried, where were you? I-" her excitement faltered and her smile dropped when she noticed how pale his face looked. "Papa, what's wrong?"

"Alisha," he said he as stepped into the house. "I spoke with Lord Vergil today, and he agreed to treat your condition so that it doesn't worsen." The moment he said those words, her heart felt as though it dropped to her stomach, and she slowly sat back down onto the sofa. Already she could feel tears forming in her eyes; she knew what such a bargain would entail.

"No... Papa, you didn't... Please tell me you..." 

"Alisha, listen to me: I've lived a long, happy life; I married a wonderful woman and I got to raise you into a beautiful young woman. And now I want you to find as much happiness in your life as I did mine."

"But I can't be happy if you die because of me! Please, you have to go back and tell him you changed your mind!" She grabbed her father's hand as she started weeping, her soul feeling as though it shattered to pieces. How could he think that she could live the rest of her life in happiness while knowing he cut his life short for her? How could he make her live with such guilt and sorrow? 

"Alisha," he said as he gently wiped her tears away with his finger. "You know I can't do that. And I don't want you to keep crying for me like this; I want you to always remember the happy times we've shared, and to make happy memories of your own. I have three days until I have to return to him; we should spend the rest of our time together without any tears. Don't you think?" 

She looked back up at her father with watery eyes. Even after she discovered that he was going to die for her sake, his smile somehow managed to give her a sense of peace.

"Yes, Papa."

So the next day, the two spent the enitre day to themselves, even forgetting for a moment that his life would soon end. They walked through the park, observing the plethora of flowers that were in bloom, and laughed over stories of her childhood. In the evening, she cooked him his favorite dinner, roast beef with potatoes. 

After dinner, she offered to brew him some tea, which he graciously accepted. Luckily, he was busy reading in the living room, and didn't notice her take a sleeping pill from the bathroom medicine cabinet. As the water was boiling in the kettle, she carefully chopped the white pill with a kitchen knife until it turned to a fine powder. When she poured the water into the tea cups, she sprinkled the powder into her father's cup and stirred the tea with a metal spoon until it dissolved. Then, with an innocent smile, she served the tea to her father.

For half an hour they spoke as they sipped their tea, until he said he suddenly felt drowsy. 

"How strange," he said. "It isn't even dark yet."

"You should go to bed early then," she said. "It's not good to force yourself to stay awake "

"Yes... Perhaps you're right..." With a tired sigh, he made his way to his bedroom. A few minutes later, she went inside to check on him; he was fast asleep. 

She began to tear up as she knelt at his bedside; how she would miss seeing his kind face, and how it never failed to give her comfort. But she knew she could not let him die, not without even trying to save his life. 

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. "And goodbye." She bent down to kiss his forehead before grabbing her satchel and quietly heading out the door. The town was bathed in a golden light as just about everyone had returned home. Luckily, there was a coachman still out at this hour, who was stopped right across the street from her.

"Wait!" she cried as she ran to him. "Please, I need you take me to the lord's castle."

I'm sorry, miss, but I don't think he'll be wanting to see anyone by the time we get there," he replied.

"Please, it's important." She reached into her satchel and pulled out enough coins for double to fare. "Here." The ccoachman considered her offer for a moment as she offered him the money.

"Very well. Get inside."

"Thank you so much," she said as she handed him the fare before climbing into the coach. A moment later, they were off, and she did the best she could to stay composed as she looked out into the town at sunset for the last time.


	2. A Life for a Life

Alisha could feel the frozen air chill her to the bone as the coach made its way up the mountain, her breath visible as she shivered in her seat. The journey was long and lonely, and by now the moon was held high in the night sky, without a star in sight. She wrapped her arms close to her chest, trying her best to retain as much body heat as possible. She knew that being in such cold weather for so long was bad for her health, and her simple red dress did little to shield her from the freezing temperature, but she had no choice if she wanted to save her father.

“We’re here, miss,” the coachman said when they came to a stop. She looked out the window and saw the entrance of the lord’s castle.

“Thank you,” she replied as she stepped out of the coach. As soon as she was outside, the coach made its way back to town.

The enormous doors towered above her as she stood in the snow, an intense feeling of dread washing over her. The castle architecture looked nothing short of haunting, as though warning whoever dared to step into it would meet an unfortunate end. She doubted it looked any more friendly in daylight.

Taking a deep breath, she struck her knuckles against the door three times. A moment later, a guard opened the door, dressed in the typical white uniform and armor. She was not surprised to see that he looked displeased to see her.

“Yes?” he said.

“Please,” she said. “I need to see the lord.”

“Whatever it is, it can wait until morning.”

“Please, sir, it’s of upmost importance; it has to do with a deal my father made, and I won’t leave until you let me in.” The guard looked at her for a moment before releasing a grunt.

“Wait here,” he finally said. The door was left slightly a jar as he left to alert the lord. She anxiously awaited his return; even if she was turned away, she was tempted to rush past him and find the lord herself. Perhaps it was foolish of her, but she would never be able to forgive herself if she didn’t do everything she could to save her father from death.

“The lord will see you now,” the guard said when he returned, opening the door wide.

“Thank you,” she said as she stepped into the castle.

The interior was hardly any warmer, but at least it shielded her from the chilling air. She examined her surroundings as the guard led her to the throne room; a blood red carpet set a path for them, and the ceiling looked as though it reached the sky. Along the walls, the lights glowed within the confines of their glass, illuminating their path.

Finally, at the end of a hall the guard opened the wooden door for her, and gestured for her to enter. Her heart throbbed heavily in her chest as she slowly stepped into the throne room, her tiny footsteps the only sound echoing through the silence.

Across from her was Lord Vergil, proudly seated on a grand throne. She had never seen him for herself, for he very rarely made trips into town, and she was surprised to see that he was quite handsome; his pure white hair was neatly slicked back to completely show his sculpted face, and the tails of his elegant blue coat nearly touched the ground. And yet, his beauty made him all the more frightening to her, for his appearance was unmistakably inhuman. So she kept her eyes to the ground as she bowed before him.

“Make it quick,” he said, not caring to hide the irritation in his voice.

“M-My lord,” she said, still keeping her eyes to the floor. “My name is Alisha. Yesterday, my father Augustine visited you in order to offer his life in exchange for a treatment for my condition. I’m here to give my life, so that he may live instead.”

As soon as she made her proposition, her throat suddenly became dry; she had fully realized that her life would soon reach its end, and anything she might have looked forward to in life she would now never get to experience. Her father must have had such high hopes for her, to live a life full of joy, love, and ambition, and she tried not to cry at the thought of never seeing him again. She hoped that he would somehow find a way to forgive her after she was gone.

“Come with me,” Lord Vergil said. When she looked up, she saw that he had already stood from his throne, and he was about to walk right past her. Confused, she stood to her feet and followed him out the same door she entered.

A few moments later, he led her to a small chamber, whose walls were lined with various books and bottles of nondescript liquid and objects. In the center of the room was a table with various tools set on its surface.

Alisha watched as he took a few bottles from the shelves before pouring them one by one into an empty glass. Then he took a dagger from the table’s surface and cut open the tip of his finger. He traced his finger against the table, creating a crimson circle with strangle symbols within it. When he placed the glass with the center of the circle, the symbols glowed blue for a few seconds before slowly fading away.

“I intend to keep my end of the bargain,” he said. “And if you wish to save your father’s life, you will uphold yours by living here for the rest of your days.”

She was shocked, to say the least, to hear that he had chosen to let her live, for she knew that he never wavered in his decisions. Still, she did not know if living the rest of her life within the confines of the cruel lord’s home was better or worse than dying. But she didn’t need to hesitate; it mattered not what he had in store for her, so long as her father would be safe.

She approached the table and picked up the glass. The liquid was a dark red color, and felt warm in her hand. The scent was unusual, smelling nothing like anything she was familiar with. When she brought the glass to her lips, the liquid had a strange, bitter taste to it. She gradually gulped down the drink, until the glass was empty.

Suddenly, she was overcome with a sharp pain that shattered throughout her body. The glass fell from her hand and fractured to pieces on the ground as she grasped at her chest. She cried out in agony as the painful sensation intensified, and her vision began to blur as tears filled her eyes. She desperately wanted to do something, anything, to stop this horrible pain, but even taking a single step felt agonizing.

It did not take long for the pain to overtake her, and she lost consciousness then and there.

* * *

Vergil caught her before her body could hit the ground. It was not surprising that she fainted from the pain, as humans’ bodies usually couldn’t tolerate the often painful results of demonic alchemy. All she needed now, however, was a full night’s rest.

He carefully carried her out the door and made his way towards the main bed quarters. He admitted that he was a bit taken aback by her offer; she was a young woman with potentially many years of life ahead of her, and yet she was willing to sacrifice it all for the sake of her dear father… not once during his reign did he ever consider changing any of the terms he made when he made an agreement, whether the person in question was noble or commoner. After all, he could not very well let it be known that he was one to be cheated out of deals, and he was more than willing to let anyone know that the hard way. And yet, when she offered to sacrifice her life for the one she loved, he could not in good conscience end her life, even if the initial bargain demanded that her father die.

He opened the door to an unused bedchamber and turned on the lights. It was slightly smaller than most of the other bedrooms, but still more than well-furnished enough for one to live comfortably in. He carefully placed her on the large bed, setting her head against the soft pillows. Now that he was able to have a better look at her, he could see that she was quite beautiful, with long, flowing chestnut hair, the same shade as her father’s, rosy cheeks, finely shaped lips that were a soft shade of pink… and she had a scent that he could only describe as “enthralling”… He soon found himself wanting to be closer to her, to be near her in some way. Slowly, he inched closer to her slumbering form, wanting to know how her soft-looking lips felt against his own…

He quickly pulled away before he could, inwardly chastising himself for his lack of self-control as he stepped away from the bed; he had no use for such frivolity. Before he retired for the night, he would ask one of the servants to tend to her needs. So long as she wasn’t a nuisance, he would keep her around; he could not think of any practical use for her, but perhaps he would at least feel more than indifference towards her presence.


	3. Prison of Luxury

When Alisha awakened, she immediately noticed that she was surrounded by warm, luxurious covers, and a plush pillow against her head. As she opened her eyes, she saw that she was lying in a large four poster bed with lavish white bed sheets, pure as the snow just outside the castle, and the dark wood was decorated with elaborate carvings. The room she was in was nothing short of exquisite: Across from her was a grand fireplace with a fancy white sofa in front of it. To her right was an enormous window that let in the vibrant morning light, framed with soft blue drapes, with a small round, wooden table with two chairs set in front of it. Dangling from the center of the ceiling was a sparkling crystal chandelier.

Never would she have imagined that she would be able to experience such splendor. Perhaps in different circumstances she would have felt like a princess in one of the stories she read as child, indulged in every luxury she could imagine. But knowing that this castle kept her away from the loving presence of her father filled her heart with sorrow, the lavishness of her surroundings meaningless to her.

It was not until she stepped out of bed that she noticed the elegant nightgown she was wearing: soft ivory chiffon with little white roses embroidered along the neckline, and so elaborately constructed that it was hard to imagine that such a dress was meant to be slept in. When she opened the large armoire, she saw that it was filled with exquisite dresses in a wide array of colors, each one made with upmost care. She chose a soft lavender dress with long sleeves, as the inside of the castle was rather chilly, and a pair of thick stockings. After she pulled off the nightgown, she neatly folded it on the bed before pulling on her dress and stockings, as well as her boots that were left by her bedside. She used the brush on the bedside table to fix her hair before stepping out the door.

The hallway was quiet and empty, which filled her with anxiety as she slowly stepped through the quiet corridor. Along with walls were paintings of elaborate landscapes of various sizes. The only sound that echoed through the hall was her light footsteps, in time with her steady heartbeat. The castle was enormous, somehow even larger than she would have imagined, and yet she felt as though the walls were entrapping her in their grasp…

“Alisha,” she heard the lord’s voice say. She gasped as she quickly spun around, her hand at her chest as her heart rapidly pounded against her palm. Her eyes immediately met Lord Vergil’s, his gaze cold and unmoving.

“You… you frightened me,” she said as she lowered her hand. His icy expression did not change as her breathing steadied.

“You should eat something now that you’re awake.” Without another word he turned around, walking in the same direction he presumably came from. Alisha hesitantly followed him; she knew not what his intentions were, but perhaps some breakfast wouldn’t hurt.

He soon led her to a large dining room with a long table in the center, with a red runner along the middle. A gold candelabra with five white, slender, unlit candles served as a centerpiece. At one end of the table was a plate of food, where the lord took his seat. At the other end was another white porcelain plate that served scrambled eggs, strawberries, and two slices of buttered toast.

“Th-thank you,” she quietly said as she took her seat.

They ate their breakfast in silence, and the only sound breaking the quietness of the dining hall was the clinking of silverware against the fine china. The food was delicious, and it helped relieve the hunger pangs that she didn’t even realize she had. Still, it did nothing to ease her uncertainly of everything that was happening; why was the infamously cold hearted lord treating her so well, despite keeping her as his prisoner?

After she finished eating, she heard the faint sound of shouting. Vergil quickly stood to his feet and made his way to the source of the noise. Alisha stood up as well, confused, until she heard a familiar voice call her name:

“Alisha! Alisha, where are you?!”

“Papa?!” she cried. She ran as fast as she could in the direction of her father’s voice, not even realizing she ran right past the lord. Quickly, she made her way to the throne room, and her father ran to her, his coat nearly falling off his shoulders as he grabbed her hands. “Papa, what are you doing here?”

“Alisha, come, we’re leaving right now,” he said as he began pulling her away.

“You will do no such thing,” Vergil responded. Alisha turned her head and felt as though her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw the lord’s cruel gaze. He looked as though he would strike her down right then and there if she took another step. A second later, she felt as father’s hands pulled from her own.

“You monster,” Augustine snarled as two guards held him tightly in place. “What could you possibly want with her? She’s done nothing to you!”

“That is none of your concern,” the lord replied. “She knew what her bargain would entail. Unless you wish to die and render her sacrifice useless, you will leave immediately.” His response only seemed to instigate Augustine even more, and he desperately struggled against the guards’ hold as he tried to reach his daughter.

Alisha quickly approached her father, touching his cheek with the palm of her hand.

“Please, Papa,” she said as he stopped struggling. “Please… just go…”

“Alisha…” he replied. “I can’t leave you here with him. I won’t. Not without-“ she gently shushed him, wiping away his tears as she struggled to hold back her own.

“Please… I’ll be fine. I love you… so please… just leave…” She managed to kiss his forehead one last time before he was pulled away from her. She watched as he reluctantly surrender to the guards, his head hung low in shame as he was guided out of the throne room.

Then, when the door shut, she collapsed on the ground and wailed out in sorrow.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as her heart felt as though it shattered to countless little pieces, not caring about losing her composure in front of her lord. She had hoped that last night their parting would be easy and without tears, but she should have known her dear father would have tried to take her back. And now all she could do was cry.

And cry. And cry, like a lost child...

Eventually, she thought she heard a sigh before she felt a cold hand take her arm. She might have pulled away if she didn’t feel so weak. So she allowed Lord Vergil to help stand her to her feet and guide her trembling form to her bedroom, weeping the entire way. Then she heard the door shut behind her before she collapsed on the bed, crying against a pillow as her body sunk into the soft mattress.

* * *

“Was that really necessary?”

As soon as Vergil turned around, he saw his brother standing before him, arms crossed with a disapproving look on his face.

“A deal was made,” Vergil replied. “There’s nothing more to it.”

“You can’t at least let her visit him or something once in a while? I don’t think a little leeway will kill you.”

“She forfeit her life for her father’s; I’ve shown her more than enough mercy by letting her live.” Dante shook his head and sighed.

“It’s a wonder that people can sleep soundly at night with you as their lord.”

Vergil let out a soft grunt before he made his way to his study. His brother had quite the nerve to act as though he could tell him how to do his job; Dante was far too soft on humans, with how he joyfully socialized with them as he observed their well-being. How could he not see that they only bent to their lord’s will because they wanted to stay in his good graces? How could he not understand that the moment one showed mercy, they would quickly take advantage of that weakness, and control them like a puppet? The only way he could keep his power was to remind his people that his laws were absolute, and that he could end their pathetic existence as easy as killing an insect. If they were ungrateful for making their island thrive, then he would be more than happy to take it away from them...

So why did he feel such an attachment to the young woman whose life he spared?

She was a fragile little waif whom he could snap apart like a twig. What use did he have for such a creature? And yet, seeing her cry for her father gave him the urge to comfort her in some way, even though he had no intention of returning her. It should matter not how she felt within the walls of his castle; after all, she was prepared to die before he offered her an alternative. Nonetheless… he had a strange desire to give her some sort of happiness while she spent her days with him. Perhaps it was the least he could do to honor her selflessness, even if she could never truly be happy here…

Still… he wouldn’t mind if she found a way to somehow grow fond of him.

* * *

Alisha did not know how long she cried when she heard a knock on the door. With a sniffle, she stepped out of bed, wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve, and opened the door. Greeting her was a woman who looked to be a few years older than her, with dark her neatly tied into a bun, and wearing a simple black dress and white apron. In front of her was a serving cart with a silver tea tray and porcelain tea set. From the spout, Alisha could see a sliver of steam wafting into the air.

“Hello,” the woman said with a smile. “My name is Francesca. The lord has asked me to take care of your needs from now on. Why don’t you have some tea to relax?” Alisha wasn’t particularly in the mood for tea, but she didn’t want to be rude after this woman went through all the effort to prepare this for her.

“Thank you,” she replied as she forced herself to smile. She watched as Francesca carefully poured the tea into a cup, stopping when it was the perfect serving size. When Alisha took a sip, she could taste the sweet flavor of raspberries.

“I do hope you enjoy it; this was the lord’s mother’s favorite.”

Yes, the lord, the one who took her away from her father… no, this was her own doing, and she should be grateful that he was letting her live in luxury instead of killing her. She knew that keeping promises were important, even in circumstances such as this. Perhaps it was illogical to hate him after giving her some strange form of mercy… But it did nothing to ease the heartache within her soul…

“The lord is not as horrible as he seems,” Francesca said. “The work isn’t hard, and he pays us well. And his brother helps keep things from getting too boring.” Alisha knew that she was trying to cheer her up, but she still had a hard time believing that she could feel anything but sorrow while she was here. But at least she wouldn’t be completely alone.

When evening arrived, she joined the lord for dinner as requested. Just a glimpse of his face was enough to send a chill down her spine, but she also didn’t want to make her existence here any more difficult, so she was willing to comply with any of his requests. Once again, their meal was quiet, and she tried not to look at him as she wordlessly ate.

“You are free to go wherever you please,” he suddenly said. His voice startled her, and nearly made her drop her fork. “Just don’t be a nuisance.”

So her prison had many rooms… perhaps it would do her well to take advantage of his twisted generosity. If she wasn’t his captive, she might have even called him kind.

After dinner, Francesca drew a bath for her in the bathroom attached to the bedroom. As soon as she stepped into the bathroom, she could feel the humidity wet her skin as steam rose from the large bathtub. She removed her clothes before stepping into the tub, immersing herself in the hot water. She could not help but release a sigh as the water quickly soothed and warmed her body.

How confusing the Lord Vergil was… he showed no pity for her and her father, letting his guards cruelly pull her father away and having no intention of ever letting her go. Then why was he showing her so much generosity? What did he have to gain from indulging his prisoner in royal luxuries? Did he have some sort of… attraction to her?

No, that would be impossible; even if he did let her live in splendor, if he had any kind of affections for her, he would not speak to her so coldly. Perhaps it was better that way, to seldom speak to one another as the days went by… he did say not to bother him, after all…

After she was cleaned, she pulled the stopper from the tub, took a fluffy white towel from the nearby shelf, and dried herself off. After folding the towel and placing it on the bathroom counter, she peeked out the door to make sure no one was there. When she stepped into the bedroom, she saw that a nightgown and clean set of underwear was folded on the bed for her. She changed into the new clothes and crawled into bed, letting the covers surround her. Perhaps in the coming days she would find a way to endure her sadness…


	4. First Touch

The next day, Alisha decided to try to become more familiar with her surroundings. Despite the castle serving as her lifelong prison, she could not deny how beautiful it was, from the elegant construction of each room and corridor, to the luxurious furniture that must have cost a fortune to decorate with. When she looked out the windows, there was a thick layer of snow covering every surface she could see. With the town so far out of sight, she realized just how isolated the castle was.

She also noticed that there were far fewer servants than she would have expected; she supposed it wasn't terribly surprising, since Lord Vergil’s only family was his twin brother, and by nature of their demonic heritage, they may not have a need for a large number of hired help. Still, seeing a lone servant quietly pass her by so seldom made her feel quite lonely, and Francesca had other responsibilities she needed to attend to…

“Hey, there,” a voice from behind her said. “I don’t think we’ve met yet.” She turned around and saw Lord Dante standing a few feet away from her.

“Lord Dante!” she said as she quickly bowed to him. She had seen him a few times during his frequent trips to town, usually surrounded by a group of young women who were all trying to catch his attention. Alisha, however, was always far too shy to approach him, and was content to simply catch a glimpse of his face.

“There’s no need for that ‘lord’ stuff; you can just call me ‘Dante’.” His casual attitude was a bit surprising, but it nonetheless helped put her at ease some. "So, getting used to the place?"

"A little... But it is very lonely here."

"Yeah, I can see why you'd say that. Still, it's not all bad here, and my brother's not all that scary once you've been around him long enough; just pretend he's me whenever you see him. Of course, I'm also a lot better looking than he is." Alisha gave a light giggle at his remark.

"Dante," Vergil's voice called. Standing across the hall from them was the lord, and the smile faded from Alisha's face as she turned her gaze away from him. "Don't you have some business to attend to in town?" Dante gave a bemused chuckle.

"What? Am I not allowed to talk to our guest?" The only response Vergil gave was a displeased scowl. "But I can take a hint; I'll see you later. Your highness." Dante gave his brother a sarcastic bow before leaving him behind. 

Alisha kept her eyes staring to floor, but she could practically feel the lord's cold gaze upon her. Surely she had done no harm by simply speaking to Dante... So why did she feel as though she had done something forbidden, even though Lord Vergil made no such restrictions?

"If you're in need of something to entertain yourself with, the library's located in the east," he said. "Just return everything where you found it." After that, he left, and the corridor was quiet once more. 

Seeing as how she had yet to visit the castle's library, Alisha made her way east, and she was able to find a servant to point her to the library. Perhaps some reading would help distract her.

When she opened the door, she gasped at what she was greeted with: rows upon rows of bookshelves made of rich, dark wood lined the walls on both floors, with enough books to rival the amount that were in the town's library. On the ground floor were several reading chairs, as well as tables right next to the tall windows, which let in plenty of light. Elegant gold chandeliers were attached to the ceiling, and there was even a fireplace located at the rear wall. When she approached a bookshelf, she noticed just how old many of the books were, with same dating back over a hundred years.

Eventually, she chose a book full of short mystery stories, and seated herself near one of the windows. After an hour had passed, she returned the book and chose another one, this time a collection of poems about nature. Before she knew it, she had finished reading several books just as the evening sun was beginning to set, losing herself within countless pages. She had not even realized just how many hours had passed until she heard the door open. It was Lord Vergil, who almost looked surprised to see that she was still there, but he simply shut the door behind him before approaching a bookshelf and taking one of the books. Perhaps he wanted to read for leisure a bit before dinner.

Alisha quietely stood from her seat to return the book she was reading. Just as she had placed it into the empty space of the self, she suddenly felt something against her back. 

Before she could react, she felt a hand ever so slightly caress her slender waist, gently pulling her closer until her back was pressed against the lord's chest. Against her spine, she could feel the rise and fall of his breathing, and hear his breath against her ear.

"M-My lord?" She asked as she trembled in his embrace.

Then she gasped when she felt his hot breath at her neck as a foreign sensation jolted through every nerve of her body. Without even meaning to, she leaned into his chest, which allowed him to deeply inhale her warm flesh. A whimper escaped her lips as she felt a hand run up her leg, the friction of her skirt making her skin burn, and she felt as though she would melt in his arms as the strange sensation continued.

A part of her was screaming at her, telling her this was wrong, to let a strange man touch her in such a way. And yet, she couldn't stop herself; the feeling he was giving her was nothing like she had ever felt before, and she didn't even know if she could say it felt good.

But she wanted more.

She wanted to know what would happen if he continued touching her body, what it would feel like if she let this sensation grow as he held her closer than she would dare allow. She knew that he was the last person she should allow to touch her like this, the one who held her captive within the walls of the castle. But nothing she did could bring herself to ask him to stop, even as her skin was burning beneath her clothes where he touched her.

Then she began to notice the tingling sensation that was forming between her legs, which intensified when she felt his lips ever so slightly brush against her neck. She rubbed her legs together, attempting to relieve it in some way, but it only made her nerves beg him to touch her even more. A tiny moan escaped her lips, and she shivered as she felt his breath trail down from her neck down to her shoulder...

And then he stopped.

All at once her released her from his grasp and stepped away from her, leaving her feeling stragely bereft. Confused, she turned around, and she saw him with his gaze away from her, as though ashamed of what just happened. She tried to approach him, to ask him if he was all right, but he truned away before she could.

I'll be needing to stay here for a while," he said as he sat in one of the reading chairs. "You should have dinner without me." She wished he wouldn't just avoid her, but she knew he was in no mood to speak as he began reading. So she quietely left the library and made her way to the dining room.

Dante was there to join her this time, and while his attempts at cheering her up were appreciated, her mind still wandered to what happened between her and Lord Vergil in the library. Ever since she stepped foot inside the castle, his mere presence frightened her, and she dared not cross him in any way.

So why did she let him touch her so, even when she couldn't describe the sensations she felt? In that moment, fear was the last thing on her mind, and not even shame could stop her from surrendering in his embrace. It was as though her body was acting on pure instinct, and all sense of reason was dissolved by his hands upon her...

Was it wrong of her to want him to touch her again?

Even as she tried to sleep she pondered on this question, wondering if perhaps he would ever be willing to indulge her, so that she may have an answer to these new questions...


	5. Blooming Attraction

The next morning after breakfast, Vergil noticed Francesca carrying a tray with an empty glass, a bottle of medicine, and a silver spoon atop of it, making her way towards Alisha's bedroom. 

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Alisha's come down with a fever," she replied. "It's probably from all the stress she's been under the past few days." He supposed it wasn't surprising since the whole reason why her father wanted to strike a deal with him was because of her weak health. Of course, while he was able to keep her from withering away because of her body's condition, that didn't mean that she was invulnerable of sickness; even he could not grant immortality.

"Let me take care of that," he said, stopping her.

"My lord?" 

"I insist. I'll take care of her until she recovers; it would be best in order to avoid you becoming sick well."

"Very well..." Francesca looked hesitant, but she allowed him to take the tray from her hands and enter Alisha's bedroom. 

Inside, the room was illuminated by the morning light, yet Alisha remained in bed. As he approached her, he saw that her face was pale with a light layer of sweat at her forehead, while her eyes remained closed. The sound of him placing the tray on the bedside table made her eyes slowly open, letting out a slight moan of discomfort.

"My lord...?" she weakly asked as she turned her head towards him. 

"Don't speak," he said. "You need to save your strength." He picked up the brown glass bottle and examined the label glued to the back; she needed one dose twice daily. So he removed the cork, carefully poured the thick, translucent liquid onto the teaspoon, and coaxed it into her mouth. He noticed her grimacing at the unpleasant taste as she swallowed it. 

He then took the glass and made his way into the bathroom. When Francesca informed him that Alisha was ill, he suddenly had the desire to take her into his care. How pathetic her weakness was, with how her body so easily fell ill, how she lay bedridden while someone had to take care of her. He shouldn't be wasting his time on someone so weak, not when there were more important things he could be attending to.

And yet, the moment he was told she was sick, he found himself concerned for her well-being. Not only that, but he also wanted to be the one to care for her, and ensure that she made a full recovery. In fact, the very moment she offered her life in exchange for her father's, he suddenly felt more than just the usual indifference he felt towards others. What it was, however, he could not determine. Pity? Compassion? Protectiveness? Whatever it was, it made him feel a strange sort of feeling that he could only describe as a kind of affection towards her. It was the only possible explanation he could find for these newfound desires. 

_How troublesome she's become_ he thought as he filled the glass in the bathroom sink. It had only been a few days since she arrived, and already she's become quite a distraction for him. He had not time for frivolous feelings when there were much more important matters to attend to. Still, he supposed this wouldn't take too much time out of his day, and that there would be no harm in caring for her...

When he left the bathroom, he saw that Alisha had fallen asleep once more. After placing the glass of water on the bedside table, he gently pressed his hand against her forehead; her temperature was still rather high, but the medicine should assist in reducing her fever. When he left the bedroom, he quietly closed the door behind him so as not to disturb her.

Makin' friends, Verge?" Dante asked. Vergil released an agitated groan as he made his way down the hall. 

"That's none of your concern," he replied. 

"What? Do you expect me to not care about my big brother? I mean, you didn't even come to dinner last night. In fact, Alisha seemed a bit out of sorts too. Something happen between you two?"

It's nothing," Vergil responded a bit too quickly, which prompted his brother to raise an eyebrow.

"Really? Absolutely nothing? Then why were you playing doctor with her just now?"

"Just leave me in peace." With that, Vergil entered his study and shut the door right in front of his brother's face. 

He let out a sigh as he sat at his desk; of course his younger twin was all too eager to pester him about this. It was bad enough that he had given into his temptation last night, allowing himself to be surrounded by her sweet, alluring scent. She was a bit frightened, that much he could tell, but not once did she show any signs of discomfort as his hands wandered across her body. He could feel how warm her skin became, hear how shallow her breathing was, and see how bright pink her cheeks bloomed...

Even after he forced himself to stop, his dreams were more than willing to indulge in his fantasies; they were still in the library, but this time he carried her to a nearby sofa, carefully laying her on her back before leaning himself in to kiss her. Though the surface was a bit cramped, he was more than able to comfortably hold her lithe body against him as his tongue slipped into her mouth, making her softly moan as he quickly untied the bow at her collar and began unbuttoning the front of her dress. 

He separated from her lips so that he could admire her naked breasts, watching them steadily rise and fall as she breathed, yielding herself completely to him. Then he began to gently fondle one in his hand, feeling how soft it felt in his palm as he rolled her nipple between his fingers.

"Vergil..." she sighed as he pleasured her breast. Her sparkling hazel eyes were glossed in pure desire as she placed her small hand on top of his, encouraging him to continue. Then she sharply gasped when he leaned his head down to suck at her firm nipple. Her delightful moans and whimpers sent a shudder down his spine, and the scent of her arousal was practically overwhelming...

It was at that point the dream had ended. Still, just thinking of it had given him an erection, much to his displeasure as his member began straining against his pants. How foolish of him to have such strong feelings of lust towards a woman he had barely known. Even his desire to care for her made him feel foolish; why did this single woman stir so many desires in questions within him? In all his years as lord of Fortuna, he had never felt such a whirlwind of confusion and frustration. And it was all because of her sacrifice...

He sighed as he began reading a document from his desk. Perhaps distracting himself with his work would help clear his head.

* * *

For the next few days, Lord Vergil attended to Alisha's needs while she was ill. It was strange to see the lord taking care of her instead of Francesca, but his company was not unpleasant; he gave her medicine as needed, and even fed her broth when she was too weak to sit up in bed. Though he said very little when he visited, he was never unkind to her and made sure she was comfortable while she recovered.

Eventually, she was able to sit upright while in bed and walk to her bathroom unassisted. Though she was still too weak to walk about the castle, her fever had lowered significantly and her muscle aches were almost completely gone. Because of this, Lord Vergil had told her that Francesca would deliver her meals to her room until she made a full recovery.

Even though the lord had only taken care of her for the past few days, she greatly appreciated his efforts; while she still found him rather intimidating, the way he cared for her allowed her to see him in a different light, one that was nothing like the cruel lord he was known as throughout the land. He had no reason to take time out of his day to day routine when Francesca could have easily done the job. So why did he take up the responsibility?

It made her further question just what sort of feelings he had towards her. Furthermore, what were her feelings towards him?

Despite her drowsiness, she found herself lying awake in bed with her thoughts regarding the lord. She shouldn’t feel any sort of attachment to him just because he was her lord; he was also her captor, after all. But he never showed any intention of harming her, and even showed her kindness throughout her stay… just what were his intentions?

It was not long before her mind wandered to the moment they shared in the library; brief as it was, the memory of his touch was still vivid: gentle, yet more than enough to make her shiver in his embrace. She could still recall this hot breath warming her neck, his hand making her skin tingle as it roamed along her leg, the way he made her feel as though she would collapse if he wasn’t standing right behind her…

It was then she realized that she had been breathing through her mouth as she relived the memory. As she tried to adjust herself to be more comfortable in bed, she felt a strange sensation between her legs, the same one that formed that evening in the library. She tried to ignore it as she shifted on the mattress, but the sensation only intensified, making her entire body tense. She tried to distract herself from thoughts of him, but each time she felt the bed sheets brush against her skin, she imagined that it was his hand against her body as he lay in bed with her…

She knew she shouldn’t imagine such things about a man she barely knew, much less one that was her captor. But when she thought of him, her body responded in a way she never felt before; her heart began beating faster, her breath became shallower, and every nerve in her body was begging to be touched. Then she noticed that her underwear had become damp... shame began to wash over her, but she was desperate for some sort of relief.

She pulled off her undergarments and left them on the mattress. Slowly, she allowed her fingers to wander to her entrance, and she bit her lip when she touched the sensitive flesh. She had never touched herself there in such a way, too embarrassed to even imagine trying, but now that she started, she couldn’t stop herself. She moved her hand upwards, and she released a tiny moan when she reached her clitoris. She was thankful that everyone was likely asleep this late at night, but she still made certain that she was quiet, lest someone pass by and hear her.

She hissed through her teeth when she began rolling her clit between her fingers. Her mind wandered to imagining what it would feel like if he was on top of her, caressing her body while his free hand pleasured her intimate regions. With one hand, she unbuttoned the front of her nightgown, slipped beneath the delicate fabric, and began fondling her breast. She gently squeezed at her flesh, and gasped when one of her fingers slid inside of her, her wetness providing more than enough lubrication for her slender digit.

She added a second finger and began slowly shifting them in and out, spreading her legs so that she could be more comfortable. Her nipple began hardening between her fingertips, and she whimpered as she let her fingers maneuver inside her passage, gently stretching at the walls of her hole. Though her fingers fit snugly within her, she did not feel uncomfortable, and she was sighing in pleasure as she steadily thrust inside. 

Then she began quietly whimpering when she hit a particularly sensitive spot. She angled her fingertips so that they firmly rubbed against the roof of her passage, her wetness becoming evident on the sheets beneath her. Soon she felt as though she could feel his subtle breath against her neck, and his soft lips brush at her skin, and it all intensified her arousal. She could feel something tight forming within her core, but the pleasure was too great to stop herself. She quickened her pace, chasing this wonderful sensation as though it was all that mattered. She could feel her walls tighten around her fingers, and it was becoming more and more difficult to remain silent as her head became dizzy in its bliss…

Then her body became overwhelmed with euphoria; her spine arched upwards as she tried the best she could to withhold her moan, the coil in her stomach snapping apart. Wave after wave of pleasure overwhelmed her, and her vision turned white as her eyes squeezed shut. Her legs trembled as her nerves were set ablaze, and she completely surrendered to this newfound experience.

Eventually, the pleasure began to ebb, and with a tired sigh she removed her fingers and relaxed on the bed. How embarrassing this was, to eagerly touch herself while she thought of a man who was little more than a stranger. But the pleasure she felt was more than she could describe, and she never would have thought her body was capable of feeling such an experience. She could not help but wonder if the lord felt a similar way towards her… though the thought of him in such a state made her feel even more embarrassed to imagine.

She replaced her underwear before buttoning her nightgown again and prepared herself to fall asleep, finally tired enough to do so. Perhaps she might find herself in a wonderful dream, she thought as her mind drifted from consciousness…


	6. Diplomacy

In the early afternoon, Vergil received a visit from Lady Mary, daughter of Lord Arkham of the kingdom Imperium. For the past few years, the condition of Imperium had been in a steady decline; there had been an increase in demon attacks that led to dozens of civilian casualties per year, which in turn led to the kingdom’s economy to suffer as well. Unfortunately, Imperium’s military had become overwhelmed by so many of these attacks, and the problem only seemed to grow worse with the passage of time. Additionally, the surrounding kingdoms were fearful of becoming involved, lest they become plagued with the same problem. The lady must have come to seek an audience with the lord of Fortuna on behalf of her father, in the hopes that he would be willing to supply aid to her ailing kingdom.

“My lord,” she said as she bowed before him. “I’m here to discuss matters regarding my father. I’m sure you’re aware of the state of our kingdom.”

“I am,” Vergil replied. “I suppose you’re here to ask for my assistance.”

“Yes. But I’m here to help you as well. My father… For a while, I’ve had my suspicions about him, that he wasn’t as helpless about the demon attacks as I thought. I noticed that took an increased interest in demonology, and has become less involved with political affairs. And then I found this.” She reached into her satchel and removed a small book with a worn brown cover, handing it to the lord. Vergil took the book from her hands and opened to the tattered pages. As he examined the writing, he saw that it was an account of various rituals involved in gaining power, as well as notes regarding several kinds of devil arms. Then he noticed that a few pages were dedicated to the hell gate that was located in Fortuna, detailing his intentions on taking control of Mundas before fusing with him to gain his power…

“This is why I think that he’s responsible for the demon attacks in Imperium,” Lady Mary continued, “and why I came here to warn you of his plans. That’s why I need you to help me.” Vergil gave her a short nod as he returned the notebook.

“I see… Why don’t we discuss this further with my brother?” He stood from his throne before she followed him, and he retrieved Dante from the library on the way to the conference room. When they arrived, the three of them arranged themselves around the circular table, uninterrupted as Lady Mary informed the twins of her suspicions she had regarding her father. She told them that while he would almost certainly make a few visits here, he would also likely attempt to be as difficult to find as possible. She also warned them that while he may still be a human, they should not underestimate just how dangerous he could be.

“I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t handle,” Dante said. “I mean, Verge here did seal Mundas up all those years ago. Well, with my help, of course.”

“Regardless,” Vergil said, “If your father is as dangerous as he say he is, then he could cause trouble for the neighboring kingdoms as well as our own. I’ll ensure that the Holy Knights are made aware of this.”

After the meeting, Lady told them that she would keep them informed on anything she may find. In the meantime, Vergil would be keeping a much closer eye on things; though he had his doubts on just how dangerous a single human could be, he wasn’t about to lose the kingdom he worked so hard to reclaim and rise to greatness because of his pride. Yes, his was the kingdom that invoked fear and respect into all the others, for he grew a thriving realm from the ashes of Mudas’ destruction, the half demon lord proving himself more than worthy of the throne.

It was why he was offered an alliance through marriage more than once; after all, not only would having ties to a lord with incredible demonic power and strength make them practically invincible, but it would also ensure that their bloodline would be tied to his prosperous kingdom. But each time a hopeful lord or lady would offer their daughter’s hand, he refused. While he was more than well aware a political alliance through marriage would strengthen his kingdom, the exchange was always uneven in his eyes; his was the most powerful kingdom by far, and the dowries he had been offered were miniscule compared to providing the bride’s family the power and protection only a demon could provide.

Still, he supposed that sooner or later he would have to accept one of their offers; even he needed to produce an heir to inherit the throne, even if he had his brother to take care of things, should worse come to worse. Though at the same time, it wasn’t as though he didn’t have plenty of time, as his own father married many years into his reign, his chosen consort the daughter of a Holy Knight. He must have considered himself fortunate to have fallen in love with a woman who was considered a suitable mate for him before formally becoming engaged to her…

But for Vergil, nurturing anything close to romantic love was nothing more than a distraction; his sole purpose in life was to maintain his prosperous kingdom, to let the world know that his power was absolute. How could there possibly be room for love? Such a trivial thing would only give him weakness, something he would never allow, not after everything he had done to reach where he was now.

And perhaps most of all, it was pain he could not afford.

* * *

Alisha had made a full recovery from her fever today, so she decided to get some walking into day after mostly stay in bed for so long. Neither the lord nor his brother was anywhere to be seen, so the corridors were quite lonely save for the occasional servant passing by. Eventually, she took a rest by seating herself on a sofa in one of the parlors. Through the window adjacent to her, she could see a light snowfall, with a few tiny snowflakes sticking to the glass before they soon melted.

Quietly, she sat alone with her thoughts, wondering what her father must be doing right now. She knew that he would never get over what happened, for she was more than just his only child; she was also his only family, as well as the only reminder of her mother, who died when Alisha was only five years old. Nonetheless, her father gave her all the love he was capable of giving, cared for and comforted her when she was sick, and worked hard to keep her as healthy as possible. She tried to ease his burden by working at the library when she was old enough to do so, but given her health, she was only able to work three days per week. Still, her father never once showed any resentment towards her because of her condition.

Regardless, she still felt that she was a burden to her father; after all, that’s what everyone said about her, and why no one in the same status as her saw her as a potential wife. While other young women her age were being courted and even married, men that shared her status ignored her in favor of women who were healthy, not someone who may have trouble looking after the home, and whose health they would have to help monitor.

Of course, there were men of wealthy and high birth that took an interest in her, all of whom called her beautiful. She admitted that she found their attentions flattering, and even reciprocated their interest a few times, as they were quite attractive. But she quickly found herself losing interest in them when it was clear that they only valued her for her beauty. They never asked her about her interests, her father, or what she desired in life. And when she took the initiative to speak for herself, they often pretended they didn’t hear her or brush her off, before promptly talking about their own lives. It was as though that having her for a wife was nothing more than acquiring a trophy to show off to their wealthy friends.

She supposed it was selfish of her to reject these wealthy suitors; marrying one of them would mean she would be well taken care of, as well as having a share of her husband’s assets. But was it worth being entrapped in a miserable relationship, where she would always feel a stranger in her own home?

Even though the town gossips would shame her behind her back for being so choosey, her father was adamant that she not enter a marriage she knew she would be unhappy in, and that no matter what, he would always be there for her. And he was right; she was still young, younger than a fair number of women she saw get married. Surely there was plenty of time yet to find someone with whom she was compatible with… right?

But she supposed it was useless to think of such things now; she was trapped in this castle for the rest of her life, with no clue of what the lord had in store for her. Was she doomed to stay his prisoner until the day she died? Would he try to sell her off as a toy to a noble in exchange for political favors? Though he treated her well, she could not be certain that he wouldn’t have any nefarious plan for her in the future…

But at least she was no longer a burden to her father; that’s what she would tell herself. If she told herself such, she could pretend that she had eased her father’s struggles, that his unmarriageable daughter was out of his hands. Perhaps then, she could imagine that he was living without sorrow…

This time, she had joined both twins at the dinner table after not seeing either of them for the entire day. Lord Vergil looked as stoic as ever, but Lord Dante quite nonchalant as he took his seat.

“So, Alisha,” Lord Dante said as he cut into his pork, “you getting more comfortable here?”

“Yes, I am,” she replied with a small smile. Even though he was of high nobility, she felt quite comfortable talking to him. His brother, however, was a different story. Even now, she had caught a glance of his scowl as Lord Dante spoke to her. Still, it was probably for the best that she be on non-hostile terms with him.

She took a hard swallow before she spoke again. “Um… Lord Vergil.”

“Yes?” he replied as he adjusted his gaze to her. She felt a chill run under her skin when she saw his cold blue eyes staring at her.

“Um… I just wanted to say… thank you… for taking care of him while I was ill.” He was silent for a moment, and she was worried that she said something wrong.

“Think nothing of it,” he finally responded. She let out a tiny sigh of relief as she returned to her plate. Yes, the lord was still quite frightening to her. But he didn’t seem to expect anything in return for his caring of her; if he did, then surely he would have told her. Perhaps there was a side of him that she was blind to until now. Whatever that side may be, she wondered if there was a way she could see more of it. It was unusual, but certainly not unpleasant.

Even so… despite how intimidated she felt around him, she could still not deny how attractive she found him, nor deny the sensation she felt when he was near. Perhaps in time, she would come to fully understand these unknown feelings.


	7. Family History

Today, something strange caught Alisha's eye as she wandered the castle: Against the wall was a tall, thick black length of fabric attached to it, neatly touching the floor. There was nothing like it in any other hallway or chamber, and it looked as though it was meant to conceal something. When she reached out to touch it, it felt coarse and heavy.

For a moment, she stared curiously at it; why would something be out in the open like this, and yet hidden in plain sight? This, of course, made her all the more tempted to see just what was beneath the shroud. Still, if it was hidden, then clearly the lord wanted to keep it that way, and she couldn't imagine that he'd be pleased to see it uncovered...

Then again, surely one little peek wouldn't hurt.

She carefully pulled at the right side of the fabric, revealing an elaborate gold painting frame. A little more she pulled, but the fabric suddenly came loose from where it was it attached, causing her to gasp as she staggered away as it fell to a heap on the ground. When she looked up, her mouth slightly fell open when she saw the painting before her.

In front of her was a portrait of a family; a mother with blonde hair wearing an elaborate red gown standing next to her husband seated in his throne as he wore his royal regalia. In front of them were two identical, finely dressed children, with the same white hair as their father. One of them had his hair slightly out of place, while the other child had his neatly combed back...

"Someone was feeling curious," a voice suddenly said. Alisha quickly turned her head and saw Lord Dante across from her.

"My lord!" she cried. Then she lowered her eyes in shame, feeling guilty to have pried into his private business. "I'm sorry..." He simply chuckled as he approached her, looking fondly at the portrait.

"This is the only surviving portrait of our family. As soon as he found it, Verge quickly had it covered up, for safety, he said. Course, the both of us know it hurts him too much to look at, but he can't bring himself to get rid of it."

Alisha was well aware of the history of Fortuna: before Lord Vergil, there was Lord Sparda, a wise ruler who was a demon, yet kept his kingdom and the world safe by sealing the entrances to the Demon World. It was said he had a loving relationship with his wife Eva, a human woman who birthed him twin sons.

Then, when when his children were eight years old, an enormous hell gate suddenly rose in the heart of the kingdom, causing mass destruction. Shortly after, the gate was opened, causing countless demons to emerge from the depths of hell, slaughtering anyone in their path. Then at last, the ruler of the Demon World, Mundas, made his presence known to the Human World, intent on destroying the one that betrayed him.

It was that day that the beloved Lord and Lady of Fortuna were killed; Lord Sparda was slain attempting to kill Mundas, while Lady Eva died during the destruction of Fortuna Castle. But by some miracle, the young twins managed to survive, somehow escaping from the mass chaos.

Which was why twenty years later, the sons of Sparda returned and sealed Mundas and his army of demons away using the very hell gate he emerged from. Though his kingdom was left in shambles, Lord Vergil dedicated years into rebuilding it to its former greatness, and even managed to surpass what his father had accomplished. And of course today, Fortuna was now one of the mightiest kingdom in the lands.

Though she knew this story quite well, she never put much thought into just how much struggle both of the lords endured; their parents were murdered before they reached their tenth year, and likely only had each other to rely on. And if this painting was any indication, their family life must have been quite happy... She couldn't imagine what torment they lived through for so many years...

"Hey, you okay?" Dante asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I was just thinking about how hard it must have been for you and your brother; my own mother died when I was five, but I can't imagine what kind of struggles you must have gone through."

"Yeah... Verge wouldn't dare admit it, but it was pretty rough for him especially; since the day he was born, he was the one expected to sit on the throne. Of course, no one could have guessed that it would have happened so soon, or under such circumstances. But even when he was a kid he took his job as 'future lord' seriously, and didn't stop even when we were on the run in our own kingdom. Even after kicking Mundas's ass, he was determined to prove to the world that he was worthy of the throne. I definitely don't envy him... Course, that's not to say losing your mom wasn't hard."

"Yes... I don't remember much of her, but I have a few memories, and she was very loving to me. I remember my father was very depressed when she died, but did his best to stay strong for my sake, and raised me on his own since then."

"Can't imagine what it must have been like for your dad to lose his wife when his daghter was still so young..." Alisha nodded in agreement.

"What happened here?" Lord Vergil said, his voice ringing through the hall.

"Oh, hey, Verge," Lord Dante said with a wave to his brother. "I was just showing her the family portrait." Lord Vergil, however, still looked quite displeased at what he saw.

"If you're quite finished, then clean up this mess."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"I should leave now," Alisha said as she averted her eyes from Lord Vergil. She quickly bowed to the twins before taking her leave.

* * *

"You know," Dante said. "If you want her to like you, you should probably start by talking to her." 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Vergil replied. His brother gave a bemused snort at that remark.

"Seriously? I'm not as stupid as you think I am; I've seen the way you look at her. Hell, just know I saw you staring at her while she was leaving. And that's not even getting into how you took care of her last week." Vergil growled in irritation, which made his twin smirk. "Look, I know you have a bad habit of hiding your feelings, but I think getting closer to her could be good for you; how many people out there can you call your friend? And she's a perfect candidate too; she's nice and likes to read like you do, not to mention she's pretty cute. Try striking a conversation sometime." 

Vergil simply let out a dismissive "tch" as he made his way to his study. Truth be told, he didn't need his brother to tell him that he had a desire to become closer to Alisha. But he also knew that his attraction to her was a distraction, especially after the news of the trouble with Lord Arkham. Still, seeing her act so amicable with his brother brought forth something... Unpleasant within in. It was as though he wanted to forbid Dante from becoming close to her; after all, didn't he have enough people to socialize with as he struted about town? But Vergil knew such a feeling was irrational. Not that it did anything to cease this feeling...

Perhaps he could afford to take the time to speak to her more often.

* * *

Augustine had lost track of how many days it had been since his daughter was taken from him. 

Sincw that day, he had felt nothing but sorrow, thinking only of how it should have been him that died. And of course, news spread quickly throughout town, and now everyone knew of how his sweet Alisha was now in the grasp of the cold hearted Lord. He had heard their whispers, speculating on what kind of cruelty the demonic ruler had in store for her, knowing that she was young and pretty, and desired by many...

He still remembered the day she was born, how much she cried when she emerged from her mother's womb. She was so small, and yet so beautiful and perfect, as though his wife had given birth to an angel.

He was devasted when his beloved wife Cecilia passed away, and wept when she was lowered into the earth, but knew that he couldn't succumb to his sorrow and fail his little Alisha. So he worked hard, making sure she was provided for and happy, but made sure to always be there for her; he read her stories before bedtime, taught her the skills she needed to be independent, and nursed her sicknesses even when she cried all night from her fever pains. It was suggested more than once that he take another wife to help care for her, but he didn't have it in his heart to do so.

Before his very eyes, she grew into a beautiful young woman, kind and gentle like her mother. Sadly, just like her mother, she was of frail health and regularly ill, which worsened as she reached adulthood. Though he did his best to hide his worry, his heart ached every time he saw her laying ill in bed, a cruel reminder of the final days of his wife...

She was all he had left, and he would be damned if he let her slip away like his wife. 

So he made a deal with a devil, more than prepared to sacrifice his life for his dear child. Unfortunately, she had taken his place, and now suffered a fate worse than death... How he desperately wanted to somehow save her, to take her someplace where the wicked lord would never find her. But what could he do against a half demon? And no one would dare help him in his endeavor, lest they face the lord's wrath for treason. What was he to do?

"You look like your in a bit of a bind," a strange voice said. Augustine quickly turned around; somehow, a sinister looking man in a jester's suit had entered his home, looking quite smug.

"Who are you?!" Augustine said. "What are you doing here?" The clown simply gave him a bemused chuckle.

"The name's Jester," he said with a bow. "And I'm here because a little bird told me your daughter is currently Lord Vergil's prisoner." Augustine's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What concern is that to you?"

"Does it matter? I'm here to help you rescue her. All I ask is that you help me. You know a lot about the hell gate that's in the middle of this island, yes? As well as information about various devil arms. If you give me what I want, I'll help save your little girl. Deal?" While the offer was quite tempting, Agustine wasn't quite convinced.

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't," he replied as he struted around the living room. "But I'm you're only hope, am I not? So you'd might as well help me. Unless you'd rather keep sitting around feeling sorry for yourself."

To say that Augustine was highly suspicious of this jester would have been an understatement; how did he know such much about him, and why was he so interested in the hell gate and devil arms? There was no reason to believe that his intentions were pure, or that he would uphold his end of the bargain. But it was still true that he was Augustine's only hope of saving Alisha... What other choice was there?

"Very well," Augustine finally replied. "I'll help you with whatever you need."


	8. Awakening Feelings

_Alisha stood in the middle of an enormous field of pure white lilies, blossoms white as snow as far as her eyes could see while the blue sky above her was dotted with fluffy white clouds. The warm sunlight made the air pleasantly warm, and she softly hummed as she wandered through the flowers, picking them at the stems one by one. She smiled as her bouquet grew larger, and tucked one of the blooms behind her left ear as she continued along her way, the sweet fragrance wafting through the air with each one of her footsteps._

_As she was about to pick another one, she noticed something strange about it: its petals weren't completely white like the rest of the ones cradled in her arm, but had streaks of bright red, as though someone had painted them. As she continued forward, she saw what seemed like hundreds more lilies just like them, vibrant scarlet staining otherwise pristine flowers. When she looked out into the distance, where there was once pure white was now a sea of red._

_"Alisha," her father's voice called. She turned around and saw him just a few feet away from her, a look of concern marked on his his face as he was surrounded by the lilies. "You must not go any further; it's dangerous."_

_Yes, of course... Her father knew what was best to keep her safe, and was always there to guide her along the right path... She should follow his guidance..._

_"Alisha," a familiar voice called. She turned away from her father and released a small gasp when she saw Lord Vergil standing across from her, placed right where the lilies became painted in red. "Come with me."_

_Then she saw him extend him arm towards her, and her eyes were immediately drawn to what was in his hand: a lily whose petals were a vibrant blood red. Never had she seen a lily such in such a rich crimson color, and she was quickly taken with its unusual beauty. How tempting it was to take it, to accepting such a lovely offering..._

_"Alisha, don't go any closer," her father warned. "If you do, you'll never be able to return."_

_"W-What?" she said._

_"You are no longer a child," Lord Vergil sternly replied. "You can make your own choices."_

_"I am your father, and I always will be; and I'll never stop protecting you."_

_"Your father is not the only one capable of caring for you; why don't you see for yourself?"_

_“Alisha, stay here with me,” her father pleaded._

_“Alisha, come by my side,” Lord Vergil beckoned._

_“Alisha…”_

_“Alisha…”_

_Both of their voices rung through the air, echoing, overwhelming her. The lilies in her arms fell to the ground as she dropped to her knees, holding her head in her hands. She tried to block out the voices, but it only seemed to make them louder, and tears began to form in her eyes as she curled her knees to her chest, desperately wanting an escape…_

* * *

Alisha gasped as she suddenly sat upwards in bed, her body trembling as she caught her breath. It was daylight now, and her bedroom was illuminated in the morning light. There was no one else here except for her…

What a strange dream… her father and Lord Vergil both fighting for her to abandon the other person… and she felt equally pulled towards the both of them… what did it all mean? What did it mean that if she joined the lord, she could “never return”? And what was the danger her father was trying to protect her from? Perhaps it all meant nothing, and it was merely the stress of everything that had happened since her arrival...

After changing, she went to the dining hall for breakfast. It seemed she must have overslept a bit, because while Lord Dante was present, his brother was nowhere to be seen.

“Verge is having a meeting right now,” Lord Dante said. "He left here just a few minutes ago."

“I see,” Alisha replied before taking her seat. “Um… my lor- Dante… I don’t suppose you’ve seen my father while you’ve been in town?”

“Sorry, I haven’t.”

“Oh… well, if it’s not too much to ask… could you at least see if he’s all right the next time you’re there? I know your brother probably doesn’t want me communicating with my father even indirectly, but…”

“Hey, what my brother doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“Thank you,” she replied with a smile.

After breakfast, Dante left to go into town, saying he’d keep an eye out for her father. Though there was a thick layer of snow on the ground, the skies were clear, so she decided to get a little fresh air. She knew that being out in the cold for too long wasn’t good for her health, but a few minutes wouldn’t do her any harm. So she made sure to bundle up in a thick coat, stockings, and gloves before heading outdoors to the large, empty courtyard. The air was still chilly, but the midday weather made it bearable. She softly hummed to herself as she took a seat on a stone bench, the snow lightly crunching beneath her feet. There was an almost unsettling quietness, leaving only herself and her thoughts.

When she was a child, she would often ask her father what he thought was in Fortuna Castle, which was just barely visible from the edge of the town. She said that it must have been like living in a snow globe all year round up in the mountain, and imagined that the inside of the castle looked like the pictures in the storybooks her father read to her. How funny that the place that once filled her mind with wonder was now the same place wished to be freed from…

“Alisha,” she heard Lord Vergil’s voice say. She turned around and saw the lord approach her. “Aren’t you cold out here?”

“A little,” she replied, relieved to hear that he wasn’t angry with her. “I just wanted some fresh air.”

"Well... You should probably come back inside soon, so you won't fall ill again." For a moment, he looked just a bit nervous before continuing. "I'll be in the library, if you're so inclined to join me before dinner." With that, he went back inside, leaving her alone once more.

She supposed she should follow his advice; she was getting a bit too cold for her liking, and getting sick again wouldn't do her any favors. And surely it would be rude to turn down the lord's invitation...

When she arrived at the library, she noticed the lord sitting on the beige sofa in front of the fireplace, focused completely on the book he was reading as a fire brightly blazed before him. After slipping off her coat and gloves and setting them on a nearby reading chair, she walked over to the closest bookshelf. She was thankful that he took the initiative to light up the fireplace, and she was already feeling warmer as she scanned the row of books in front of her.

"Alisha," Vergil said, drawing her attention towards him. "Are you... comfortable here?"

"Oh... yes," she replied. Though she was forlorn that she wasn't allowed to leave, she could not deny that she was treated well here, sleeping in a luxurious room, eating finely cooked meals at the same table as the lord and his brother, a kind servant that would attend to tend to her needs... It was almost as though she were treated as royalty. What did he have to gain from this?

"Um... my lord," she said as she fully turned to him. "Why did you spare my life that day?" Lord Vergil was silent for a moment, the faint sound of the crackling fire echoing through the library.

"Because," he finally said, "I could not let your sacrifice go unrewarded."

"What?"

"You are young, with many years in front of you. And yet, you were willing to relinquish it all so that your father could live. I could not in good conscious let such a life go to waste."

This was the last thing she expected him to say, to say that her life was valuable because she was willing to die for her father. Though she of course wished that she could see her father again, to let him know that she was safe, she could not help but feel touched by the lord's words. Still, she knew that her devotion to her father didn't mean she was destined to live a fulfilling life.

"I'm afraid my life doesn't hold as much value as you believe it does," she replied. "As much as I wished to see other kingdoms, my health made it risky, and my father worked hard enough as it is to provide for us, even when I was working at the library. That's why no men of my status took interest in me: I was always a burden to my father, and I would become a burden to them if they married me. As for wealthy men... they only valued my appearance, and took no interest in who I was. I know that it's foolish of me to turn them down, since I would have been more than provided for. But I know that if I did marry them, I would have been miserable, knowing that I was nothing more than a prize to them. So you see, I'm nothing more than a burden..."

She realized that this was the first time she truly released her inner feelings about herself to someone else besides her father. She asked him more than once if he thought she was a burden to him, and of course he said "no" each time, saying that it was his job as a father to take care of his child no matter what. Even when she pointed out her less than favorable marriage prospects, he told her that her happiness should be her priority, and that when the right man came along, she would know. 

A tear began to well in her eye as she thought about her past and current state; at least her life was able to have value as a bargaining chip in exchange for her father's...

"They're fools," Lord Vergil said. She quickly turned her head to him, a look of confusion on her face. 

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Anyone that's blind to your nature is nothing more than a fool." 

For a moment she was speechless, stunned at what the lord just told her. Even after everything she just told about her, how she was little more than a burden, he was still insistent that her life was valuable, something to be treasured... Though of course her father cherished her very much, something she never once doubted even though she worried that she burdened him, she had no reason to expect differently from her own father. But for the lord to say this to her, someone far below his standing, someone who seemed to value only strength and power... She was at a complete loss for words.

"I..." she said, her throat feeling quite dry. "My lord, I... I'm surprised to hear you say such a thing..."

Suddenly, she started to feel very strange; the heat from the fire started making her feel uncomfortably warm, even though just a few minutes ago she was still feeling a bit chilly. Her legs began feeling weak as she started to become lightheaded, as though one uneven step would cause her to collapse. She tried to reach for a book, hoping to find some distraction, but her hand slightly trembled as she extended her arm.

Then she gasped when she felt a cold hand at her waist, making her freeze in place. Her breathing became shallow as she felt Lord Vergil's chest against her back, and a chill ran down her spine when he took her free hand in his own, his long fingers easily wrapping around her dainty ones. She could not withhold the soft moan that escaped her lips when she felt his hot breath against the nape of her neck...

Nervously, she turned her head to face him, wanting to see his face this time. At that very moment, her eyes met his. Those beautiful, frightening, mesmerizing blue eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul... She could not tell what it was she saw in his eyes, but whatever it was, it both frightened and entranced her, and she did not know if she should try to escape, or stay still...

Then, before she could comprehend what was happening, his lips pressed against hers. If it wasn't for him supporting her, she might have fallen to the ground at that very moment.

And then all at once her body felt hot as the crackling fire, as though not even the frozen air outside could cool her. Tightly he held her waist, pulling her closer to him as she surrendered to his embrace. Her eyes fell shut as her hands rested against his chest, and he swallowed her moan as his tongue slipped into her mouth, a tingling sensation spreading beneath her skin. 

This feeling... it was just like the time she lay in bed yearning for his touch, and pleasuring her body while she thought of him. But this time it was real, and more than she could have imagined. Never did she think that a kiss could feel like this, to make her feel like nothing else existed in the world except for this sensation. The way his tongue caressed her own made her melt in his arms, wanting to be as close to him as possible as her heart rapidly beat right against his. Soon she began to wonder what his hand would feel like rubbing against her naked skin as he kissed her, to feel his cold, calloused fingers against her warm, soft flesh, wondering if it would feel as good as she fantasized that lonely night...

At last he pulled away, making her gasp for air. Her cheeks were bright red and she lowered her eyes in shame. She was not one to become physically intimate with someone so easily, and she had never done so before this moment, and now she had allowed the lord to kiss her in a way that she never thought possible. It made her feel... wonderful. But was it wrong to let this happen with someone she barely knew? Was she so desperate for someone else's approval that she would let any man that said she wasn't a burden touch her?

"Alisha," Vergil said. He took his finger beneath her chin and gently tilted her head upwards, so that she was looking at him, his eyes commanding her to gaze at him. "I want you to know that this wasn't... insignificant. And that everything I told you was how I truly feel. As your lord, you have my word."

She could see in his eyes that his words were true, without a hint of deception. When she first arrived at the castle, she was prepared for him to strike her down without hesitation when she offered her life. And now he was one one the people that valued her life the most, for what seemed to be more reasons than one. She knew that she could not change the terms of the deal she made with him... But perhaps she could find more happiness here than she initially thought.

"My lord..." she said. "I... I wouldn't mind spending more time with you... alone, that is. If that's what you desire." For a brief moment, she thought she saw his lips ever so slightly curve upwards into a smile as he softly caressed her cheek with his finger.

"Yes."


	9. Breaking Boundaries

Against his better judgement, the nature of the relationship between Lord Vergil and Alisha had changed. At the dining table, she now sat in the seat right next to him on his left side. Instead of averting her eyes when she passed him, she gave him a warm, soft smile. He had even allowed her access to his private apartment, where they often spent alone time with one another in the evening in his drawing room. He supposed such a change was inevitable, given that they both confessed very personal feelings that were private until now...

Still, he had found this change rather... calming. Lately he had been under an increased amount of stress thanks to the issue regarding Lord Arkham; while he had sent reinforcements to Imperium, he knew that they needed to solve this problem soon, so that no more lives were lost. His brother was also keeping a close eye on anything suspicious in Fortuna, while Lady Mary kept a low profile back at home. Luckily, her father didn't seem to suspect anything yet.

But when Alisha was near, he felt as though he could out aside his stresses, if just for a moment; he found himself enjoying hearing her talk about her life and interests before arriving at the castle. She was rather lonely since she was a child because she would always quickly tire when playing the usual children's games, and was unable to keep up with her peers. That was why her father encouraged her to read, bringing her books from the library and as gifts; from an early age, she lost herself in stories and tales from across the kingdoms, which fostered her desire to see those lands for herself. Even books about subjects such as flowers or history entranced her, and she eagerly read almost anything she could. She even wished to become an English tutor, and teach children to love reading as much as she did, something her father encouraged.

Her father... Even as she smiled at him, Vergil knew that she still missed her father dearly, something he couldn't blame her for; he knew the heartache of losing someone precious quite well. And he knew that she would never stop missing him. In fact, the other day he overheard a conversation between her and Dante; his brother told her that he had found her father while in town, and told him that his daughter was safe, to which Alisha was relieved to hear that her father was also safe. Vergil knew that he should reprimand his brother for breaking the terms the lord set, but as long as Dante didn't make it a habit, Vergil wouldn't say a word; after all, what his brother didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

But nonetheless, he could not return her to her home; not only would that be destroying the bargain they had made, but it would be putting her in danger. Lord Arkham could strike Fortuna at any moment, and would almost certainly bring trouble with him. Vergil had already given in to his irrational desires by becoming more intimate with her; if he let her go and put her life at risk, he would never forgive himself. That was why she needed to stay here, within the safety of the castle walls, where he would always be there for her. 

"Vergil," she said one evening, "what was your childhood like? I know you've had a lot of sorrow, but I'd like to know if you had any happy moments in your past."

Of course he did. There were countless memories he could recall at this very moment, from how his mother read him and his brother stories every night before bed, how his father personally taught him had to wield Yamato, the powerful blade that was bestowed upon the young heir at birth, how he and his brother often sparred together in the gardens of the secluded manor where they spent their springs and summers... Those days were long gone now, and he had long since buried those memories; there was no use dwelling on the past and what might have been. And he was not about to burden her with his sorrows when she was already coping with the separation from her father. Besides, a lord's job was to carry the burdens of his people, not weigh them down with more problems. And knowing her, she probably was already well aware of his family's past; there was no reason for her to know more.

"I... had a childhood of a typical noble upbringing," he replied. "Something I'm sure you're knowledgeable of."

"Oh... I see," she said. She looked a little disappointed that that was all he said, but seemed understanding and didn't press him further. Then he felt her place her hand on his. "But I want to let you know that there's nothing you need to hide from me; I won't force you to say anything you don't want to, but I'll always listen to you, just as you listened to me." 

"Of course I'll listen to you; that's my duty as lord." 

She lightly giggled at him before placing a kiss on his lips. Of course, given that they were both sitting on the sofa of his private drawing room, the kiss quickly deepened as she allowed his tongue in her mouth. Gently, he pushed her down so that her back was resting along the cushions, not once separating his lips from hers. 

Beautiful... All he could think about in these moments was how beautiful she was, and the pleasure their mutual affections gave him. He loved how her sweet scent was spread throughout the strands of her long, soft hair, how warm her body felt pressed against him, how she sweetly moaned only for him...

How easily this could all be lost.

He knew he was a fool for caving into his desires, especially during such a dangerous time. But like anyone else, he was selfish, and desperately wanted to keep the first glimmer of pure bliss he felt in years and never let it go. Perhaps after this business was all said and done, he would be able to rest a little easier.


	10. Changes

During the early afternoon, Lord Vergil had to leave the castle in order to attend a banquet hosted by the lord and lady of the kingdom of Drexel, and would not return until late at night. Meanwhile, Lord Dante would stay behind in order to attend to anything important that might occur while his brother way away. The lord gave Alisha a kiss goodbye before disappearing into a portal creared by his blade.

"He didn't seem very pleased to have to go," Alisha said as she walked through the halls with Lord Dante.

"Yeah, Verge always hates going to royal events," he replied. "He only goes to a few of them per year as part of his duties as lord."

"Do you go very often?"

"Me? Nah. I'm not really big on that kind of stuff myself; everyone's too uptight and full of themselves. Course, I don't really have as much of an obligation to go since I'm not the ruling lord."

Alisha remebered reading about how the previous and lady were rather unconventional compared to other nobles; they had a direct hand in raising their sons, as opposed to having servants taking care of most of their needs. They were also considerably more lax when it came to court etiquette and protocol, as opposed to the strictness of other kingdoms. 

Now it seemed Lord Vergil had taken after his parents, and then some. Not only did he have no interest in needlessly strict routines, he was also a very private man; his servants were quite few, a far cry from the dozens of servants other lords and ladies had as a signifier of their wealth. He also never threw any elaborate balls, banquets, or any other social events, which were not only excuses for other nobles to flaunt their wealth, but also an opportunity to gain some favor with powerful individuals.

Though she could sympathize with the lord's desire for privacy, she could not help but think that he must live a very lonely life; while he had his brother and servatimefor company, she also noticed that he spent most of his time working, and it was only recently that he took more time out of his day to spend time with her. She also could not recall the last time he spent time in town, a fary cry from his brother's frequent visits. 

Still, staying in his castle gave her a different perspective of the reclusive lord. It was true that he was ruthless when it came to enforcing his laws and any deals he made, something she learned very quickly. But he was not the heartless demon who took pleasure in harming those beneath him as she initially thought; he never treated her or his servants with any unkindness, and she had bonded with him over love of books and poetry. But perhaps most surprising of all was him telling her that her life was something to be valued, and not a burden or simply something pretty as so many others saw her as. She was nothing more than yet another commoner in his kingdom, coming from a family with no political power, and yet he was the one who saw worthiness in her life... Never would she have imagined that he would have thought such a thing. 

And then, of course, he sparked a foreign sensation within her, one that she couldn't properly describe: he made her smile whenever he greeted her in the morning, she looked forward and enjoyed spending time with just the two of them, and welcomed each one of his touches... She could not help but feel a small pang of uneasiness by becoming more intimate with him; she felt foolish for so quickly accepting the lord's affections, all just because he found worth in her life. And though he had been unmarried for many years, she knew that probably wouldn't last forever, and he would have to marry a noblewoman in order to produce an heir to the throne. While she did not doubt his word, she knew that when he would eventually marry, she would likely become his mistress, as many other lords have taken throughout history. While it was a position that many women would envy, she did not know if she would be comfortable to be in such a role. Then again, the lord was even more unconvential than his predecessor, and perhaps he would do something unpredictable...

She shook her head as she made her way to the lord's drawing room; it was foolish of her to think of such things when she had known him for such a short time. So she sat on the sofa with book in hand, and waited for him to return. She would simply have to take things one day at a time.

* * *

"Have fun at the banquet, bro?" Dante asked as Vergil arrived back at the castle. 

"Dull as usual," Vergil replied as he made his way to his apartment. 

"Too bad Alisha couldn't go, eh? I bet that would have made things more bearable. Though I guess she can help you unwind a bit." 

Vergil threw his brother a scowl as Dante gave a mischievous grin, before the lord continued on his way. While he was smart enough to not make his displeasure known to the other nobles, he took little enjoyment out of attending social gatherings; not only was he not fond of being around others outside of his small circle, the lady introduced her sister to him, clearly hoping that he would find her worthy enough to take her as his wife. While Vergil politely greeted her, he showed no further interest in her throughout the night. Of course, this was not the first time a noble took advantage of a social gathering in order to attempt to secure a union of kingdoms through marriage. Even generals and admirals offered their daughters' hand, in the hopes of elevating their family statuses. But alas, there was no such luck for them. 

And of course, there was much gossip regarding the kingdom of Imperium; while Lord Arkham and Lady Mary were absent, he was asked by several guests as to why he was sending military support to the kingdom. While Vergil said little about their alliance, knowing that saying too much could lead to trouble should such gossip reach Lord Arkham's court, he knew that it would do little to sate their curiosity, and it would only fuel the whispers in the courts. But it was no matter; he had more important matters to attend to.

When he entered his drawing room, he quickly noticed Alisha fast asleep across his sofa, with a book laying on the end table. She must have fallen asleep waiting for him to return. 

He approached the sofa before kneeling down and gently stroking her soft cheek; even though she was sleeping, being near her nonetheless put him at ease. Even though it was no long ago since she first stepped foot in his castle, he was already strongly protective of her, which was the last thimg he ever expected to feel for someone. How tranquil she looked as her breast slowly rose and fell, her mind given a reprieve from the troubles of the world...

He gently lifted her from the sofa before carrying her to her bedroom, taking great care not to disturb her. After laying her on the mattress, he softly kissed her forehead before going to his bathroom and running a shower. He removed his clothes and set them aside before stepping into the icy streams.

As the water began to soak his body, he began to ponder more on his relationship with Alisha, and what that entailed; seeing as how he kept his castle walls securely closed off, he did not hear any gossip regarding his relationship at the banquet. They probably weren't even aware of her existence. Still, he knew that word would get out eventually, as not even he could keep a lover secret forever. And then of course, there was the issue of marriage. While he knew that he would have to marry someone "suitable" sooner or later, he had become more reluctant to the idea as of late. Though well aware that plenty of lords have had mistresses, he also knew that Alisha would likely not enjoy the idea of becoming his mistress, even if she would receive all of the privileges that came with such a position. He knew it was foolish of him to suddenly have these reservations, especially since they only got in the way of his duties. And yet, his outlook had changed all because of one woman...

After he had finished, turned off water before stepping out of the shower and drying himself with a white towel. Afterwards, he made his way to his bedroom, changed into his night clothes, and went to bed. He hoped that he would be more productive tomorrow.


	11. By Your Side

Augustine sat alone on the sofa, gazing at the photograph of himself and his daughter. Last week, Lord Dante had found him as Augustine was in the town shopping. To his surprise, the lord wanted to inform him that Alisha was safe within the castle, and well taken care of. Unfortunately, he could not disclose any more information, lest his brother were to find out. 

Nonetheless, this new revelation made Augustine feel even more conflicted than before; whoever this Jester was, it was clear his intents were not in the best interests of Fortuna. He asked Augustine to tell him every possible secret regarding the Hell Gate, ones that no one but a researcher such as him would know. Augustine had no doubt that what he was doing was nothing short of high treason, and that Lord Vergil would not hesitate to have him executed should he find out about this betrayal. Perhaps poor Alisha would be forced to suffer the demon lord's wrath as well, to punish her for the sins of her father.

Still, Augustine knew that he either had to continue working in the shadows with an untrustworthy stranger for the small sliver of hope that he could save his daughter, or helplessly do nothing while Alisha remained in her cold prison. And he was not about to fail her again.

"Augustine!" Jester's shrill voice called out. As soon as Augustine looked up, the malicious clown was standing across from him, a wide grin on his face. "I trust you're doing well?"

"What do you want?" Augustine said.

"Now, Now, no need to be so touchy; I only came here to ask you how the process of the artificial Hell Gate was coming along." 

"Whatever it is you're planning, I won't allow you to put everyone in danger," Augustine firmly replied. "I don't know what animosity you have towards Lord Vergil, but I won't let you harm innocent civilians." 

Jester gave a click of his tongue before continuing. "Well then... It seems you don't value your daughter's life as much as I thought; Lord Dante may have told you she's safe, but can you really be sure he's telling the truth? After all, he is a trusted confidant of his brother. For all you know, he could be part of his scheme to let your guard down. And as for dear little Alisha... I'm sure she misses her daddy very much, waiting for him to save her as a parent should do for their child. Who knows what horrors the demon lord has subjected her to, how much she's been isolated from others, how-"

"Enough!" Jester remained quiet as Augustine regained his composure. "Enough... I'll discuss whatever it is you want me to do." A disgusting smile spread across Jester's face once more, making Augustine feel sick to his stomach, guilt and repulsion churning within him.

"Excellent." 

* * *

Alisha sat alone reading in the library as usual. Lately, Lord Vergil and his brother have become busier; she was told that it was because of the increasing danger involving demons in the nearby kingdom of Imperium, and that there was the concern that the danger would soon come to Fortuna. But the lord assured her that she had nothing to worry about; so long as she remained within the walls of his castle, she would be safe, and no harm would come to her. 

But despite all of this, she could not keep herself from feeling helpless; her town could very well be in grave danger at this very moment, and even though she knew the lord was a powerful man, that still didn't mean he was invincible.

In the evening, she spent some time alone with him as usual. Though she had been seeing him less and less during the day, she was happy that she could spend a few moments alone with him. While his face wore its typical stoic countenance, he had a certain weariness to him, and she could faintly see dark circles beneath his eyes.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Everything's all right, I promise." She let out a small sigh.

"I wish there was a way I could help somehow. You've been so busy and stressed lately. If only there was a way I could ease all of that..."

"You are."

"What?" When she looked at the lord, he appeared as though he suddenly couldn't remember the words he wanted to say.

"Alisha... Being with you... You make me feel... At ease. These past weeks have been stressful, but you give me something to look forward to after these long days. It's... Comforting."

A smile bloomed on her face when he said those words, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. The demon lord of Fortuna struck fear in his people, and his cold demeanor was known throughout the lands. But now she saw a side of him that he dare not show anyone else, a side that was gentle and tender, and even vulnerable. It was a side that he allowed her to see to demonstrate how much he had come to trust her.

Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips pressed against her, and he gently eased her back against the cushion of the sofa. She softly moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth, and her heart began beating faster as his chest leaned closer into hers. Though his hands were often rather cold, she loved how warm his body felt when he was this close to her.

Then his affections towards her suddenly became more intense than he ever had before; he removed his lips from hers before kissing down her soft neck. Then he began sucking at the flesh, making her gasp as as a familiar sensation rushed to her loins. As his teeth ever so slightly grazed at her skin, she felt his hand gently fondling at her breast. She had never let a man touch her like this before today, and it had happened so quickly. And yet, she had no desire to ask him to stop.

Finally, he removed his mouth from her neck before letting his eyes meet hers. The sound of her breathing was distant, insignificant compared to what she saw in those eyes; it was not unlike the first day she met him, where he seemed to be gazing straight into her soul. But instead of a desire to make her feel small and intimidated, this time she saw a sort of possessiveness in his stare, as though making sure she knew that this was only for him.

Quickly, his mouth returned to her, and he squeezed at her breast as his tongue sought out hers. The way he kissed her with such roughness, such hunger, made it seem as though he couldn't get enough of her. She felt as though she could scarcely breathe as he devoured her tiny moans and whimpers, and her hands found themselves wandering to his soft, snowy hair. He seemed to enjoy this action, as she heard him let out a low growl of approval.

Then she felt his arms wrap tightly around her before he began rubbing his hips against hers. She whimpered in surprise as she felt something firm rubbing against her clitoris. It felt strange at first, but soon she was moaning once more as pleasure rippled through her body. Her legs hooked around him as best as she could, encouraging him to continue. Even though she had touched herself there before, it felt so much more different when he was the one giving her this pleasure, and her entire body felt suffocatingly hot within her clothes. So close... so warm... she adored every second of it.

She had lost track of how many moments went by before he finally stopped, releasing his mouth from hers before resting his head within the crook of her neck.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She simply nodded her head as she began to gently stroke his hair. Her neck stung a little from where he left his mark, but she didn't mind as his body blanketed hers. For a while they said nothing, simply laying with one another as they shared one another's warmth. Then, reluctantly, he escorted her back to her bedroom, giving her a lengthy kiss before wishing her goodnight.

Things had become very different for them after tonight.


	12. A Night Without Regrets

In the past two weeks, the number of demon attacks in Fortuna had steadily increased. Though it was not unusual for demons to find their way onto the island, the Holy Knights would quickly exterminate them before they infested the town. However, lately demons had begun to roam the streets and terrorize the citizens. While the knights had been able to keep things under control for the moment, Vergil knew that he had to resolve this problem as soon as possible.

This morning, a lieutenant rushed into the castle, informing him that a demon was wrecking havoc in the small mining village within the Ferrum Hills at the foot of the mountain, engulfing the settlement in flames, and that a dozen Holy Knights were struggling to defeat it. Not a moment after Vergil was prepared to leave the castle, his military advisor informed him that he believed to have discovered the source of the demons that were attacking the town: a powerful female demon who recently decided to make the Mitis Forest her nest. It seemed that whatever was happening, these demons were intent of keeping him busy.

"I'll head to the forest," Dante said. "You can take care of the other one in the meantime."

So the lord of Fortuna made his way to the village, prepared to destroy the demon that terrorized his kingdom. As soon as he arrived, the monstrous fiend was there to greet him, an enormous creature covered in fire, whose wings were setting ablaze anything it touched. The lord tightly gripped the hilt of his blade within his fist; this was not the first time Vergil had encountered this demon.

"You will not survive this time, futile half-breed," the demon growled, flames bursting from his enormous body. "You shall know the true power of Berial!"

"If I recall correctly, this 'half-breed' was the one that kept you in hell all these years in the first place," Vergil retorted.

Roaring out in rage, Berial charged to strike at Vergil with his flaming sword, who quickly maneuvered out of the way. As he fought the demon, he could see some Holy Knights quickly escorting the remaining villagers to safety. 

The scent of smoke filled the air as the tiny village became sweltering hot, but Vergil barely noticed as he attack the demon of flames. Though Berial towered over the buildings he set on fire with his chaos, Vergil was more than easily able to dodge every attack, with each of his strikes precise and deadly. Then at last the demon was slain, bursting into flames before disappearing into nothingness. 

Vergil looked around as he sheathed Yamato; the fires had died with Berial, leaving smoke and ash in its place. While there was significant damage to many of the buildings, it would not take long for the destruction to be repaired. Then he approached the spot where Berial had been slain. Where there was once a ferocious demon was now a backplate that resembled a skull with a red rose between its teeth, with two sheathes on either side. 

Lucifer... He remebered showing this devil arm to his brother years ago who, much to Vergil's annoyance, had a bit too much fun using it. As he picked it up to take it back to the castle, he noticed something strange standing on a nearby cliff: a hell gate, one identical to the one that resided in the middle of the town, except not nearly as tall.

"I wonder..." he said to himself. He equipped Lucifer to his back before firing several shots into the hell gate, penetrating the surface and leaving several punctures, before it crumbled to pieces. It seemed this would no longer be a problem...

He met with the Holy Knights who had taken the villagers to safety shortly thereafter. While there were a few injured civilians and knights, no one had died. Then he approached a frightened woman who sat by her injured husbad, whose back was resting against the trunk of a tree.

"What happened before the attack?" he asked.

"This morning, we all noticed that object that looked like the hell gate," she said. "Then that demon emerged from it before attacking us." 

So it seemed that hell gate appeared without any warning. But how? Hell gates did not simply come from nowhere, and it required an enormous amount of demonic energy to create one, and even the most powerful demons' strength was currently locked away in hell. This could not have been possible without some sort of outside interference...

After making sure the villagers were safe, Vergil ensured them that he would send a large amount of aid to assist them in rebuilding. When he arrived back at the castle, his brother met with him shortly after he arrived. He too had found a hell gate in the Mitis Forest, which was destroyed by using the devil arm the she viper Echidna left behind, Gilgamesh.

"She really put up a fight, but neither her nor her children will hurting anyone anytime soon," Dante said. While Vergil was relieved that this ordeal was over, he feared that there would be worse yet to come.

* * *

Today, Lady Mary visited Fortuna Castle in order to discuss what Lord Vergil and Lord Dante had discovered regarding the recent demon attacks. While Alisha could not see for herself the chaos that had occurred, she was grateful to hear that no deaths had been reported, which also meant that her father was safe, at least for the time being. She prayed that he would continue to stay out of harm's way, and that the danger would soon pass. 

Lord Vergil looked as tired as ever; while he had resolved this most recent issue, he told her that there was probably more danger just around the corner. But once again he told her that she need not to worry; she would always be safe within the castle.

"My lord..." she said. "Please... Whatever happens, I don't want to see you hurt..." 

"You don't need to worry about me," he replied. "Just as long as you're safe."

Then he leaned in to kiss her, which she lovingly accepted as she lay on the sofa. Lately, his kisses his touches had become more urgent, more needy... And she was more than happy to indulge in the pleasure he bestowed upon her. The tingling under her skin when his lips touched her neck, the way her body shuddered when his hand roamed up her leg, the warmth she felt when his hips pressed into hers... She loved every moment of it.

Then she felt his hand move strangely across her breasts. When she gazed downward, she saw his fingers quickly working at the buttons on her dress while his lips remained at her neck.

"What are doing?" she asked. He gave no response when he undid the final button, allowing his hand to slip beneath the fabric. She gasped when she felt his cold fingertips glide along her warm flesh, and began to moan when she felt him gently squeeze. Heat began rushing to her loins, her heartbeat drumming faster when he kissed down the valley of her breasts. It was as though her mind was completely lost in lust...

And then he stopped.

The fogginess cleared far too soon as he stepped off the sofa, leaving her sitting up, confused.

"My lord...?" He was silent for a moment, his head turned away from her so that she could not see his expression.

"It's probably for the best that I escort you back to your room," he replied.

She felt her heart sink at his words, eyes cast downwards as she held the front of her dress shut; it was true that she had never allowed a man to see her body in such a way, but she also had no intention of asking him to stop. Did he no longer find her pleasing after this moment?

"Have I done something to displease you?"

"No," he quickly answered. "Not at all..." Still, he remained silent, and stayrd facing away from her.

Alisha began to rebutton her dress, pondering on what had happened. It was true she had her reservations about laying with him; while she did not doubt his feelings towards her, she had also intended on saving herself for her husband, something that would likely never come to pass with him. But nonetheless her desires towards him ran deeper than yearnings for simple affections, and she wanted nothing more than to satisfy this desire she knew that he held too. 

"My lord," she said as she gently touched him arm, "I know that what we both truly want is probably out of our reach. But even if all we can have is a happy memory, I want to have it only with you." 

Lord Vergil continued to not say a word, and she was wondering if she stepped too far. Then he finally gave his response.

"If this is still what you desire, then come to my bedchamber tomorrow night." 

She was happy to see that he did not reject her, that he had desired her just as she desired him. But that did not make her any less nervous. They barely spoke to one another at the dining table, and she wondered if he was as apprehensive as she was. 

She knew that he would not harm her, that he would surely take great care with her... That's what she kept telling herself throughout the day to try to put her mind at ease. And still, as the hours ticked by, she only grew more anxious of what was to come.

At last, night time arrived, and she traversed the quiet hallways until she reach Lord Vergil's bedchamber. She hesitated as she stood before the door, taking a deep breath to prepare herself.

Tonight she would be sharing something she had kept closed off until now. 

Three times she struck her knuckles against the door, and a few seconds later the lord was there to greet her. He opened the door wide for her, allowing her to step inside. 

Though she could have guessed that the lord's bedchamber would be one of the more extravagant rooms in the castle, she did not anticipate the splendor she saw. Dark blue damask wallpaper lined the walls, a room so large that made her own bedroom seem tiny. The vivid glow of a crackling fire quickly caught her eye, its reflection dancing in the meticulously polished floor. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"F-Fine," she replied, trying not to sound nervous. He gently took her hand in his and guided her to the large bed, the dark silk bed sheets feeling cool and smooth to the touch. Then he reached over to the bedside table and handed her a small glass vial filled with a clear, thick liquid.

"For safety," he explained. 

Of course; it would be for the best to prevent any "accidents" from occuring. She pulled off the cork before taking the elixir, swallowing the solution in one gulp before replacing the empty vial on the table. Then he felt his fingers gently stroke her cheek, coaxing her to look at him. 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She nodded her head, her gaze remaining at his eyes.

"I want this only with you." 

Without wasting a second, his lips were on hers, and his arms held her in a tight embrace as he laid her back against the mattress. It was not long until he pushed his tongue into her mouth, caressing against her own as her eyelids fell shut. Eventually, their lips parted, making her quickly gasp for breath as he left a trail of kisses down her neck.

"My... My lord..." she sighed. To her surprise and disappointment, he pulled away.

"I want you to call me by my name," he said. He must have truly wanted to any and all barriers between them gone tonight...

"Yes... Vergil..." 

She saw him give her the faintest of smiles before his fingers began working at the front of her dress. One by one he unfastened each button, until her breasts were completely exposed to him. 

Carefully, he pulled off the rest of her dress, letting it fall to the ground. The chilliness of the room pricked at her skin, and she instinctively placed her arm across her chest, trying to hide herself as much as she could as her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. Then she felt a cold hand take her wrist before gently pulling her arm away.

"You are beautiful," he whispered as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. A soft smile spread across her lips, letting herself relax under his gaze. Though he may not be willing to show it to the rest of the world, she loved seeing this gentle, tender side of him.

Slowly, he began to squeeze her breast, a moan escaping her as his calloused fingertips pressed against her soft flesh. Then he bent his head downwards, letting his tongue trace around her nipple before giving a firm suck.

"Vergil..." she whimpered as she felt his teeth graze against the hard bud. Heat began to pool between her legs as a tingling sensation started to grow, and she found herself lightly bucking her hips against him as he teased at her nipple with his mouth. 

After a few moments he removed himself from her breast, leaving her nipple red and sore. Her body trembled as he kissed down her abdomen, each contact of his lips sending a tremor through her nerves. 

He made quick work of the rest of her clothing, until she lay completrly bare to him. Quickly he pulled off his coat, allowing it to join the rest of her discarded clothes before placing himself between her legs.

A loud gasp echoed through the bedroom when she felt his finger push inside her entrance. His digit felt snug inside of her, but her wetness was more than enough to accommodate him as he slipped another finger inside.

"Are you enjoying this?"

She could only nod in response, for the only sound she could make were moans of pure ecstasy. His fingers tirelessly shifted inside of her, rubbing along the walls of her slick passage. He pushed deep inside, trying to find which spots could make her lose herself in pleasure, even as her fluids left his fingers completely drenched.

She let out a sharp cry when she felt something warm and wet touch her clitoris. She looked down and saw him using his tongue on her clit as his fingers continued to thrust inside of her. Deep in her midsection she could feel a tight sensation forming, as though a knot was firmly being pulled as his pleasured her.

He soon removed his fingers, but she was not left unsatisfied for long when she felt his tongue give a firm lick up her entrance, tacing along her fold amd drinking up her wetness. Then she screamed out his name when his tongue entered her, a shockwave a pleasure erupting through her body. Her hips thrusted upwards, but he quickly still her by holding her hips firmly in place, to the point where she couldn't even wriggle within his tight hold. Hot tears began to water her eyes, the pleasure becoming almost unbearable as her legs wrapped around his head, his tongue eagerly rubbing against her walls with her encouragement. Her fingers found their way to his hair, and they tightly gripped into his soft white strands as her belly became painfully tight...

She threw her head back against the pillows as she came, releasing a broken cry as he extended her release for as long as possible. Her entire body became tense, and her vision turned white as she was drowned in overwhelming pleasure. 

She barely felt him step off the bed when she relaxed again, panting as her heartbeat began to steady once more. When she looked over, she saw him unfasten his vest, followed by the rest of his clothing until he was as naked as she was. She could not help but admire his body, the first time she had seen him in an unclothed state; his muscles were finely sculpted, his smooth flesh unblemished... 

Then her eyes met his member, tall and fully erect, and she felt the urge to look away, suddenly nervous at the thought of him entering her. As though sensing hr anxiety, he locked her mouth in a kiss as he returned on top of her. He hands wandered along her body, making sure he left no part of her skin untouched. Even though his hands still felt a bit cold, her body remained almost sweltering hot even against the coolness of the silk sheets.

"Are you ready?" he asked, thr anticipation in his voice evident.

"Yes," she replied. "Please."

It second later, she felt the tip of his cock push against her, before the entire length was thrust into her. She cried out at the stinging sensation between her legs, trying to relax as he remained still. She tried to divert her mind from the pain, focusing on his hot breath at her neck, his sturdy arms that were wrapped around her body, the sound of the fire that continued to burn...

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I..I'm fine," she replied. "Please... You can continue now..."

At her approval, he began to slowly thrust, the pain not nearly as intense now. Then he hit a spot inside of her that made her moan at how good he felt. 

It was suddenly as though every ounce of a restraint had completely dissolved; he thrusted hard inside of her heat, growling as her walls tightened around him. In this moment, the human side of him had all but vanished, leaving only a pleasure starved demon in its place. 

And she loved every moment of it. 

Never had she felt a sensation like this, a sensation so wonderful, so addicting. She couldn't get enough of his hard, deep thrusts inside of her, the way her managed to draw out an endless chant of maons and cries from her lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist, wanting him as close as possible to her, desperate for more of the pleasure he was giving her. Harder and faster he thrusted, his teeth digging into her neck, making her fluids leak onto the sheets. It was not long until she felt another orgasm beginning to build itself inside of her, the only thing she could think of in that moment...

She screamed into the night once more, holding him tight as she climaxed again. This time it was stronger, more intense than she had ever felt before, as though this pleasure was all she was capable of feeling, as though it was the only thing that mattered in the world. A few more times she could feel him thrust inside of her, before she felt his hot seed gush into her, the thick fluid making her feel wonderfully full. For a few more moments, he continued to roll his hips against her, as though trying to extend his own pleasure for as long as possible. Then at last, he stopped, resting his head at her shoulder as he allowed her to catch her breath.

After some time, he withdrew from her, making a trail of their combined fluids release from her passage and stain the bed sheets, something she noticed he seemed to enjoy seeing as he watched his semen trickle out of her. Then he kissed her gently on the lips, a stark contrast to his roughness just a few moments ago.

"Vergil," she said. "Thank you. For tonight." He stroked her soft cheek before pulling the covers of them and pulling her close to his chest. "What will happen now?"

"You'll stay here with me, where you'll always be safe. And I can promise that there won't be anyone else but you."

"But what will-"

"I don't care what anyone else says; I'm lord of this island, and my word is always final." 

She smiled as she cuddled closer to his chest, close enough to faintly feel his heart beating against the palm of her hand. She could feel his fingers gently stroke her hair, and she let out a satisfied sigh as she closed her eyes. She did not know what the future would have in store for them. But there was one thing she was certain of: she knew she would not regret this night with him.


	13. Decisions

Vergil had awakened early the next morning as he always did, when the sun was just beginning to rise and bring the first rays of light into his bedchamber. But instead of stepping out of bed and performing his morning routine, he continued to linger by his beloved's side, watching as she continued to slumber. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell as she breathed, sleeping peacefully after a wonderful night of passion. 

He recalled the first time he had laid with a woman, when his kingdom had made strong progress in being rebuilt. It was when he and his brother traveled to the kingdom of Drexel for a diplomatic meeting with the ruling lord at the time. Dante had insisted that his twin spend some time to "unwind" while he was there, including rubbing a dye into his hair that temporarily colored it a muddy dark brown for anonymity. Then he was all but dragged to the red light district, where Dante signed his name as "Tony Redgrave", while the only name Vergil could come up with on the spot was "Gilver", something his brother teased him about when they returned home. During his visit, he had simply told the madam a half-hearted "surprise me" when asked if he had any particular woman in mind. That was when he was escorted to a private room by a young woman in a loose-fitting, translucent negligee, who stripped herself naked the moment the door shut.

From the night forward, he found himself occasionally indulging in his carnal desires, for he soon learned that it gave him a release that could not be replicated by any other means. He never became attached, however, and therefore had no desire to take a mistress who could regularly fulfill those needs. He was also aware that nobles having affairs with one another was something of an open secret in the courts, and he had been given such an offer more than once. Each time, though, he refused, as the last thing he needed was to become to subject of court gossip when he had more important matters to worry about.

But last night was much more than fulfilling his lust; he had not only allowed himself to become physically vulnerable, but he had also bared his soul to her, at last showering her in every ounce of affection for her within him. And he had been more than grateful that she had given him the same, even though he could sense how nervous she was. How he loved feeling how soft her skin felt against his fingers, how warm her mouth felt when locked with his, how wonderful it felt when she wrapped her legs around him, holding him close to her warmth...

He quickly found himself on top of her again, kissing her gently while his hands roamed across her body. It was not long until she stirred awake, moaning softly as she slowly returned the kiss. Then he began trailing his lips down her neck.

"V-Vergil," she whimpered when she felt his mouth at her breast. Then he heard her whimper when he began sucking her firm nipple, the scent of her arousal quickly flooding his senses. Then he inserted two of his fingers inside of her slit, and he was quickly drenched in her fluids, allowing him to easily thrust his fingers into her while continuing to pleasure her with his mouth.

Finally, he could wait no longer and removed his fingers before pushing his cock inside, groaning as he felt her tight heat draw him in. His hands were held tightly to her hips as he began thrusting, the wetness of her passage easily accommodating him. The smell of sex was nearly overwhelming, and the sound of her sweet little moans as he hit deep inside only increased his desire.

Soon he needed more; he threw her legs over his shoulder, allowing him to fully see just how lost in bliss she had become. Her beautiful eyes glossed with lust gazing into him, cheeks tinted a bright pink, her parted lips trembling each time he hit the entrance to her cervix...

He leaned forward until he held her in a kiss once more. She made a small sound of discomfort, but it quickly turned to cries of pleasure as he thrusted hard into her, wetness quickly covering his skin. He could feel her walls flutter around his girth, a climax quickly approaching for both of them. He held tightly onto her shoulders as he increased his speed, and she felt her arms wrap around him, holding him in her loving embrace.

A loud groan rose from his throat when he reached his peak, his body shuddering in pleasure as his fingers gripped into her shoulders. He heard her let out a shaky cry as she reached her climax, her fluids splashing against him as he felt his seed shoot into her womb. Several moments passed as he continued to fill her, his semen already beginning to leak out of her and drip onto the sheets as his cock remained inside of her. After some time he had finished, and he withdrew from her before kissing her once more.

"Good morning," he muttered in her ear.

* * *

The following days at the castle had been peaceful despite the recent hell gate problem. From that point forward, Alisha slept in Vergil's bedchamber, and her belongings were moved accordingly. Though Dante's knowing gaze towards the two of them made her blush, she was nonetheless happy that Vergil wasn't afraid to make their relationship known among the castle. Though he was still quite busy with his duties as lord during such a troublesome time, he still made the time to spend his evenings alone with her. And despite his growing troubles, he looked more at peace when he was by her side, as though feeling a sense of security now that she had completely returned his affections. 

So why did she detect a hint of melancholy within his eyes?

"Vergil," she said, "are you happy with me?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Then why do you seem so sad?"

"I'm not; there's nothing you need to worry about." That was when she grasped his hand with her own, holding it tightly.

"Vergil, I know that you take your responsibilities as lord seriously. But I know something is troubling you, and I want you to tell me what it is; I just want you to trust me as much as I trust you." For a moment, he was silent, as though trying to search for the right words.

"I don't want to lose you."

"Want do you mean?"

"My father was killed by Mundus' when he reemerged from the Demon World, because he had grown weak from sealing away his power as a price for closing the hell gate. And then my mother was killed by a horde of demons as they destroyed the castle. I've grown much stronger since then, but with these recent demon attacks, I'm afraid that I'll still be too weak to protect you..." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Vergil... there's nothing wrong with being worried. But please, don't let it consume you; I know your position comes with many responsibilities, but you can't let your troubles eat away at you. You're safety is just as important to me as mine is to you." Then she gently kissed him, to which he gave her a small smile. She knew that his ways would not be easily changed, but she nonetheless hoped that he would take her advice to heart.

One day, as they were both relaxing in the library, Dante suddenly interrupted them, the door practically flying open.

"Alisha, there's something I need to tell you," he said. "It's about your father." She quickly stood up from her seat, giving a small gasp as she quickly approached him.

"My father? What is it, what's the matter?"

"Today when I was in town, some weird guy came up to me and asked if I knew who Augustine was. I didn't give him a straight answer, but he still told me that your father's really sick."

Suddenly, her breathing became short and rapid as the color drained from her face, her entire body trembling. How long had he been ill? Was he dying? Had he been suffering this entire time she was living in the castle?

"Did he say anything else?"

Dante shook his head. "He was a weird stranger and I have no idea how much I can trust him," he continued. "But I still thought it was too important to not tell you..." Without thinking twice, she ran to Vergil, taking his hands in hers.

"Vergil, I know we made a deal," she pleaded as tears began to well in her eyes. "But please, let me see my father; he could be dying right now, please, let me visit him, if only for a day. Please, Vergil, I'm begging you, let me see my father..." Soon she started crying, her tears glistening down her cheeks and landing on her hands. Then she felt his hand release from hers, and gently lift up her chin to look at him.

"I'll let you see your father," he said. "But there's something I want to ask you."

"Yes, anything." It was then he reached into the breast pocket of his coat.

"I was planning on asking you later. But it seems the circumstances have changed..." When he removed his hand from his pocket, she noticed a small, glimmering object between his fingertips. It did not take her long to realize what that object was as he continued to use his free hand to hold hers.

"V-Vergil?" She felt her jaw drop, and yet no words escaped. When she looked up at him, he seemed to be just as nervous as she was, as though unsure if he was correctly asking her such an important question, and his eyes looked as though they were having trouble looking into hers.

"Alisha... I want to give you a choice: if you wish to return to your previous life, I won't stop you; you can continue to live with your father as you always have. But if you choose to return to live with me..." For a moment, she thought she could see the tiniest hint of redness rising to his cheeks as he tried to keep his composure. "Then... I want you to live by my side as my consort... my wife."

For a moment, she thought she was in a dream; first, she received news that her father may be seriously ill, then the next moment, none other than the lord of Fortuna had asked her to become his wife. In just a few short minutes, her entire life had been tossed in a whirlwind, one she could barely keep upright in. At this very moment, two people that loved her in different ways were pulling at her, each wanting her to stay by their side, each side offering a very different life than the other. And most of all, she loved both of them equally, a piece of her heart belonging to each of them.

But she knew what choice she wanted to commit to.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, Vergil, I'll return to you, and I'll be your wife. I promise." She saw his briefly widen in shock, as though this wasn't the answer he was expecting. Then he took her hand and slid the silver ring onto her tiny finger, his hand trembling as he tried to keep hers still. Through her misty eyes, she could see the small blue gem sparkling in the light, her heart beating harder and faster than it ever had in her entire life. Then a smile spread wide across her face, and she landed in his embrace as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. Yes, she loved her father dearly, and she always would. But she knew that if she loved Vergil in a way that was meant only for him, she could not continue to cling to the old life she had. And even though being his consort would mean no longer being his prisoner, she knew that she and her father would live different lives from then onward, ones they could not return to. But changes were a part of everyone's life, and she was no exception.

"I'll return to you as soon as possible," she said. "Thank you... my love." She kissed him one more time before heading out the door with Dante, who would make sure she was safe on her journey. She smiled once more as she took another glance at her ring; yes, changes were a part of everyone's life, and she knew that the road ahead would not be easy. But it was a path she would happily take and never look back on.


	14. Reunited

After Alisha had thrown on a dark blue cloak to shield her from the autumn chill, Vergil opened a portal to the town, escorting her and Dante as quickly as possible. They did not have much time to say goodbye because of the urgency of the situation, but she managed to give her new fiancee a quick kiss before he had to return to the castle.

"Remember," she said to him, "I'll return to you. I promise."

Afterwards, Alisha led the way to her old home, with Dante following close behind. Thankfully, it did not take long to arrive, and she retrieved the key to her house that was hidden beneath a brick before quickly unlocking the door.

"Papa?" she called as she stepped inside. "Papa, it's me; I'm home..." Just as she was about to make her way to her father's bedroom, she saw him slowly step out of the room, as though he wasn't sure if he should believe what he heard or not. The moment his eyes met hers, she saw his jaw ever so slightly drop.

"Alisha...?" he muttered barely above a whisper.

For a moment, they stood still, staring at one another, unsure of what should happen next, unsure of whether or not what was happening was real. Then, with tears of joy in her eyes, she ran to her father's embrace, hugging him as tight as she could as a joyful smile spread across her face. A second later, she felt his arms wrap around her, and heard him softly crying as he held his daughter close.

"Papa..." she said, sniffling. "Papa, you're safe..."

"I should be saying that to you," he replied before placing a kiss at the top of her head. "Alisha... my darling Alisha... please, tell me, did he hurt you? Has he done anything to you?" She shook her head as she pulled away from him, wiping away her tears with her hand.

"No; in fact, I was treated wonderfully. And... he wants me to be his wife."

"W-What?"

"Yes, look." She showed him the sparkling ring on her finger, all while a look of confusion and disbelief was written across her father's face. "The Lord... Vergil... there's more to him than what it may seem; he's someone that works hard to protect his kingdom, he goes out of his way to help his people when they're in peril. And..." She smiled fondly before she continued. "He truly loves me for who I am. And I've seen a side of him that I never knew existed."

"It's true," Dante interjected with a grin. "I've never seen my brother look at someone like he does to her. I think I even saw him crack a smile a few times. If she can do that to someone as uptight as him, then I think it's safe to say she's the one." The look on Augustine's face made it harm for Alisha to determine whether he was happy for her, or if he was considering attempting to veto the marriage that very instant.

"Well," he finally said, "let's talk about it for a moment..."

Before anyone could say anything else, a sinister laughter echoed through the house, making Dante quickly reach for one of his guns.

"My, what a lovely family reunion," a shrill voice said. As soon as Alisha turned around, she saw a frightening looking jester with a terrifying grin standing just a few feet away from her. She let out a scared gasp and backed away, while her father immediately stood in front of her.

"You again?" Dante said as he aimed Ebony at the clown.

"What do you want?" Augustine demanded.

"Now, now, Augustine, is that any way to thank me? Your daughter has returned to you, hasn't she? Just as I promised you."

Suddenly, the jester's appearance changed, and in his place was a man dressed in black, with what only Alisha could imagine was evil intent in his eyes. The most distinguishing of his features was the scaring that covered the left side of his face.

"Lord Arkham?" Dante asked.

"Your devotion to your daughter is almost admirable," Arkham said. "Unfortunately, that devotion will be your downfall."

"I don't understand," Augustine said. "I want answers. Now!"

"You honestly still don't get it?" Jester said. "And I thought you were smart." Just then, there was a loud _bang_ from Dante's gun, to which Jester gleefully quickly jumped out of the bullet's way, leaving a smoking hole in the wall. "Temper, Temper, my lord; we wouldn't want to fun to end before it's even begun."

"For two centuries you and your brother have ruled over this kingdom have you not?" Arkham said. "The equivalent of several mortal generations. And yet, you have only grown stronger with time. Such is the nature of a demon... only a fool would turn away from the chance to wield such power..." Just hearing him speak made Alisha's skin crawl. "For years, I've studied demons, performed rituals in order to gain their strength. And yet, I knew I would not be satisfied until I surpassed even the strongest demon in hell." When Alisha glanced downwards, she could see her father's fingers curled into a fist. "What's most remarkable about this island is the hell gate, which allows it to be one of the closest locations to the Demon World, and thus, the gateway to immeasurable power. But of course, I could not do it myself; I needed someone who knew Fortuna inside and out, and who would be willing to assist me in usurping the Sparda legacy."

"I promised you no such thing!" Augustine shouted. "You said that once you had everything you needed, you would return my daughter, and leave me in peace!" Just then, Jester let out a devious cackle.

"Such foolish weakness!" Jester mocked. "It was almost too easy to lure you in when I brought your daughter into the deal! Of course, I have the Lord Vergil to thank as well; if he hadn't kept her captive, I wouldn't have been able to use her as bait."

"I've heard enough," Dante said, "and I'm ending this now." Dante raised his blade and charged at Jester, but he disappeared in an instant only for him to grab Alisha's arm and pull her away from her father.

"Alisha!" Augustine cried.

"Not another step," Arkham warned. "Or she dies." Arkham's fist gripped tightly around Alisha's slender arm, making it feel as though it would bruise. She knew there was no way of escaping from him, and all she could do was watch as her father and Dante kept their distance for her safety. "My dear little Mary made an admirable effort in trying to stop me behind my back, but soon, I shall have the power of a demon lord..."

Before Arkham could say or do anything else, he groaned out loud in pain as he swiftly released the grip on her arm. Alisha staggered backwards, and saw that he was holding his hand in agony. It was then that she noticed that the blue gem of her engagement ring was softly glowing on her finger...

"Alisha, get the hell out of here!" Dante called. "I'll make sure your father's safe; just run!"

Without even thinking, she ran out the door; though she hated to leave her father again, it was clear to both her and Dante that the ring Vergil gave her granted her some kind of protection that would make it easier for her to survive. After all, it did manage to throw Lord Arkham off his guard, if only to buy her a bit of time.

 _Now what?_ she thought as she aimlessly ran through the streets. Just then, a group of three, corpse-like demons appeared in front of her, with long, talon-like claws ready to strike. She screamed in terror, but just as they were about to attack her, they turned to ash at her feet, and she took a few seconds to catch her breath as she looked at her glowing ring once more. It seemed this ring was powerful enough to destroy weaker demons... But she could not dwell on it too much now; before her eyes, more demons materialized into the streets, causing civilians to flee in terror as the Holy Knights did their best to keep the fiends at bay. She needed to warn Vergil, to let him know that the disgraced Lord Arkham was the one responsible for the rise in demon attacks, and that he planned on opening the hell gate. But how would she make the trip up to the castle...?

Just then, she saw a Holy Knight about to ride past her on a brown horse. She quickly approached them, knowing that this would be her best chance of escape.

"Wait!" she cried, making the horse swiftly stop in its tracks. "Please, you have to take me to the lord's castle; someone needs to warn him."

"I assure you, miss, that someone is already on the way there."

"Does he know who's behind all of these attacks? Or that the hell gate will be opened if he doesn't intervene quickly?" The knight stared at her with a bewildered expression, looking as though he didn't know if he should believe her or not.

"Get on," he finally said. "And hold on tightly; if the threat's as dangerous as you say it is, then we'll need to go as quickly as possible." The knight assisted her onto the sturdy horse so that she was seated behind him. Then, she grasped her arms tightly around his waist before they rapidly took off.

* * *

Vergil mercilessly sliced through each one of the demons that attempted to invade his castle. Not long after he escorted Alisha back to her home was he greeted by a horde of enemies who were all too eager to destroy anything in their path. No demon had dared to step foot on the castle grounds since Vergil retook this rightful place as lord, and yet, it seemed each time he killed one, another took its place less than a moment later. Nonetheless, he could not stop now; this would not be the first time he had to defend his throne, and he would be sure it would not be the last.

Just as he received a brief reprieve in combat, he heard a soft, familiar voice calling out to him.

"Vergil!"

Quickly, he turned around, and to his shock he saw Alisha running towards him, her cloak flying behind her as she stepped through the snow. When he ran over to reach her, it was clear she was all but completely out of breath.

"Alisha?" he asked. "What are you doing here? I thought-"

"Lord Arkham..." she said between heavy pants. "The demon attacks... he was the one behind them... Now... he wants to open the hell gate... I came here quickly... to warn you..." As soon as she finished speaking, she stumbled forward in exhaustion with a sigh, and he immediately caught her against his chest. When she looked back up at him, he saw that her cheeks were bright red from the cold and from running to him as fast as she could.

"I'll get you into the castle," he said. "You should be safe there; then I'll find my brother and take care of Arkham."

"That won't be necessary," a sinister voice suddenly said.

Vergil looked up and saw Arkham standing just a few yards away from the two of them, as though unaware he was in the presence of one of the most powerful demons to exist. Vergil held Alisha tightly against his side with one arm while the other unsheathed Yamato, pointing it in front of him.

"Surrender now, Arkham," Vergil said, "and I'll allow you to walk away with your life." Arkham simply gave a bemused grunt.

"I'm flattered that you would offer me such courtesy, my lord, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Just then, Arkham disappeared from their sight, and Vergil frantically looked around in an attempt to find his opponent.

Before he could even see him, Vergil felt Alisha disappear from his side as he heard her scream. Quickly, he turned around, and he saw Arkham holding her by the neck across from him. He could see the panic in her expression as she hopeless tried to pry to fingers off of her throat, and without thinking twice he ran towards her. Then he saw Arkham give him a treacherous grin...

Before Vergil could even get close to Alisha, he saw a long, sharp blade become impaled into her chest, slicing through her heart. He watched in terror as the color rapidly drained from her face, a scarlet stain on the front of her bodice growing bigger with each passing second. Then, just as her eyes rolled shut, her body was careless thrown across the snow in a heap.

A terrible feeling rippled from his heart as he ran towards her, and he quickly knelt to the ground so he could pull her into his lap.

"Alisha," he pleaded as he shook her motionless form. "Alisha... please..." But through his teary eyes he could see that she did not move, nor could he feel her pulse as he held her close.

She was dead.

No, she couldn't be; the ring her created was specifically crafted for her, so that she would be the only one to benefit from its protection, _his_ protection. So why wasn't she breathing? Why did she not open her eyes as he pleaded for her to awaken?

Of course; he should have known from the very start:

He was weak.

He was too weak to protect those he cared for, something he should have learned long ago. What a fool he was, to allow this fragile human into his heart, to think that he stood a chance in protecting her. And now she was gone, and he would no longer hear her sweet voice, see her loving smile, feel her warm touch... and all he could do now was weep for his beloved...

"Have you finally learned?" Arkham said in a condescending tone. "Attachment will only lead to your downfall. A demon allowing itself to fall in love... how pathetic."

Like a switch being flipped, Vergil's sorrow burned into rage as anger boiled through his veins. No, there was one thing he could do for Alisha; he would avenge her death.

Carefully, he set her body on the ground, as though making sure not to hurt her. Then, with an enraged shout, he lifted his blade and charged towards Arkham.


	15. Power

Vergil attacked Arkham with all his might, to which his opponent blocked and evaded each strike. Though the sorrow he felt over the loss of his betrothed was indescribable, he could not stop to mourn her now; if he did not stop this power-hungry lord, his kingdom would fall, and all of his subjects would meet their end. So he fought, letting his grief become devoured by hatred and rage.

”I had expected more from the Demon Lord of Fortuna,” Arkham taunted as he blocked Yamato with his own blade. “Letting yourself not only fall in love with a woman, but a common one?” Vergil shouted in fury Arkham dodged another strike. “Why weep for her? There are many more like her.”

”Silence!” Vergil yelled. “What harm was she to your plans? Why did she have to die?!” Arkham simply gave him a smug grin as they continued to battle.

He had lost track of how long they had fought; he was sure that fighting a human would be easy, and that his opponent would fall quickly. But Arkham has remained standing. In fact, he was even giving Vergil a struggle, and the only other person he had known to do so was Dante. However Arkham had gained this much power must have been the result of countless sacrifices, and Vergil could only guess that Alisha was merely a way for him to demonstrate just how powerful he became.

Before long, Vergil began to feel strange; his head was feeling slightly dizzy, and his legs seemed to tremble with each step. Was he becoming exhausted from battle? No, he couldn’t think of his tiredness; it would only make him feel weaker, and he could not let his kingdom meet its end. 

“You’re looking unwell, my lord,” Arkham said. “Is the thought of your dead Alisha causing you to grow weary?” This time, he ignored Arkham’s remark, and Vergil continued to fight without saying a word.

Then he suddenly felt a sharp, agonizing pain in his midsection. When he glanced downwards, he saw Arkham’s blade plunged through his abdomen, blood trickling from the wound and leaving tiny red splotches in the snow. When the sword was abruptly removed, he let out a chocking sound as his blood dripped to the ground.

”It seems you’re not as powerful as they say,” Arkham mocked. Vergil did his best to ignore the pain as he charged towards his opponent once more. Unfortunately, the injury caused him to become unbalanced, and he was impaled once more through the chest, causing him to taste blood as he was sliced through. 

Before he could collect himself, he was struck a third time, between the two wounds he already received. This time, it had completely overwhelmed him, and he collapsed into a coughing heap to the ground, Yamato clattering to his side. He groaned as he reached out for his blade, but the pain made it just out of reach, and it was a struggle for him to even breathe. All he could do was lay pathetically with his front against the ground as Arkham bent down to retrieve Yamato.

”So this is how the great Sparda line ends,” he said as he admired the blade. “After failing to save the one he loved, he was slain by a human’s hand. There’s a certain beauty to it...”

”D-Damn you...” Vergil chocked.

But as much as he was loathe to admit defeat, he knew that the end of his life was near; his vision was becoming blurry, and he barely had the strength to keep his eyes open. There was nothing he could do now except realize this was the end of his legacy. Arkham would use the Yamato to open the hell gate, and become the most powerful demon in existence, plunging the world to chaos. All Vergil could do now was wait until he expired, and allow death to take him.

_”Vergil...”_

That was Alisha’s voice calling for him; he must be close. Surely, she was there to take him to wherever it was she rested. He could only hope that she would find it in her heart to forgive him for his failure...

_”Vergil...”_

He could see her approaching, hear her voice growing louder as she drew near...

”Vergil!” 

How strange... as he saw Alisha run towards his side, he thought he heard Arkham give a dissatisfied grunt.

“So you’ve arrived after all...” Arkham sneered. “But you’re too late...”

Too late...? What did that mean? And why did he say that she “finally arrived”? She was dead, he had seen her slain, held her lifeless body in his arms...

”Oh, Vergil...” Alisha said as she knelt beside him. Though his sight was still unclear, he could still see her frightened, pleading expression. Then he felt her soft hand tenderly touch his cold cheek.

“A...Alisha...?” He groaned. “What... how did...?” She gently shushed him before he could say another word.

”You’re safe now,” she said. “I’m here... I’ll take care of you...”

”Alisha... please... you need... to run...”

”Yes, listen to your lord,” Arkham said as he raised Yamato. “He’ll be dead soon. Leave now, and you may yet be spared.”

Instead of leaving, she defiantly leaned against him, squeezing his hand with hers and refusing to look away from Arkham.

“You refuse? Then you will join him.” 

Vergil watched as Arkham prepared to strike one of them down. How he despised how helpless he was, how the only thing he was able to do now was pathetically lay on the ground as both he and his beloved were about to die...

Just as the blade was about to impale, a great, blue burst of light made Arkham stagger to the ground, sending him flying as Yamato fell to the ground. After a few seconds, the light faded away, and Vergil suddenly felt warmth spread throughout his body. More than that, he felt as though his strength had been completely renewed, and all of the pain from his injuries had disappeared. Slowly, he sat up, and when he looked over at Alisha, she looked as astonished as he was. 

“Not giving up?” Arkham said as he stood to his feet. “No matter; I’ll finish this in time.” Then he raised he blade and charged towards Vergil. But before he could strike, Vergil quickly blocked the attack with Yamato, steel clashing against steel. 

Then, as Vergil pushed the blade against Arkham’s, he felt power rushing through his veins. It was nothing like he had ever experienced, as though not even a god could stand in his way. How strange that just a moment ago, he was on the brink of death, and now he felt the strongest he had ever been... 

That was when his body began to transform: his flesh turned to dark blue scales, and long, talon-like claws grew from the tips of his fingers. His eyes burned bright blue, and a pair of enormous wings emerged from his back. 

He had become more demon than man.

For a brief moment, Arkham looked frightened at what Vergil had become. Then he quickly chased away any fear.

”Impressive,” he said. “But your not the only one who has one last trick.” 

With an agonizing groan, Arkham’s human form morphed into a gelatinous blob, with various appendages wriggling from its monstrous body. It seemed Arkham had sacrificed his last shred of humanity in order to gain power once more.

”This ends now,” Vergil growled, his voice distorted as though two were speaking at once. Then, he attacked.

As Vergil fought, he felt as though he had an endless supply of energy and strength at his disposal. Never in his many years of existence had he ever felt such power, and for the first time in his life did he feel he was worthy of his father’s name.

And it was all because of Alisha.

She had shown her unwavering devotion to him, risking her life to come to his side once more. And when she refused to leave him, her love gave fueled him with indescribable power, power that he never thought existed. And as long as he had her love, he would never fall.

At last he had weakened Arkham until his gelatinous form melted back to human. As he lay too exhausted to move, Vergil reverted to his human form as he raised Yamato.

”This is not over!” Arkham snarled. “I will not lose! I refuse to stop now!”

”That’s enough,” Vergil coldly responder. Then, with a single plunge of his blade, Arkham was dead. 

It had finally ended.

Ad Vergil sheathed Yamato, he walked towards Alisha. Whatever the false vision of her was, it was gone now, and the real her stood waiting for him. Then, when he was near, he wrapped her into his embrace, squeezing her close to his chest.

”Alisha...” he murmured as he stroked her hair. “I thought you were gone... I thought I was too weak to protect you... Instead, you gave me strength... thank you...” Then he kissed her deeply on the lips, letting his eyes close as he cupped her cheeks with his hands while her hands rested against his chest.

Finally, he had found true power. 


	16. Union of Love

After Arkham’s defeat, Vergil assessed the damage to the town. While there were a few injured civilians and Holy Knights, there were thankfully no deaths. As for the buildings, everything remained standing, though it would take some time to repair what damage the demons caused. Still, all things considered, Fortuna remained quite well, and would be back to normal soon enough.

As for the kingdom of Imperium, Lady Mary ascended the throne immediately, and her coronation ceremony would take place when her kingdom was in more stable condition. While she was intent of reversing what Lord Arkham had done, she found that her heart still mourned for him. “He was still my father, after all,” she told Vergil.

As for Vergil, he decided that he would move out of his lonely castle in the snowy mountains and relocate to the secluded manor where his family spent their summers as a child. While it had not been touched in many years, he wanted Alisha to live somewhere that wanted to be less isolated, and closer to her father.

Her father... that was another matter he had to attend to. Alisha was insistent that Vergil meet with Augustine before the wedding, since they didn’t have the smoothest introduction, to say the least. She suggested that they meet at her home, and that she would cook dinner for the three of them.

On the evening when they meet once more, Augustine immediately greeted his daughter with a loving hug and warm smile, which she happily returned as he kissed her forehead. When they separated, Vergil could see the suspicious look her father gave him. Even he had to admit that it was difficult to blame Augustine for any animosity he had towards the lord. Nonetheless, Vergil hoped to minimize the tension between himself and his future father-in-law as much as possible before Alisha was given away.

"Why don't we sit at the kitchen table?" Alisha suggested as she led them. "There's more room to sit there."

When they arrived, Alisha and Vergil sat next to each other at one end of the table while Augustine sat opposite of them. Then, for a moment, all three of them sat in silence.

"The house looks nice," Alisha said. "The workers that helped repair it from that incident did a good job." Augustine simply nodded his head in response.

"Alisha," he said, "Would you mind if his lordship and I had a word in private for a moment?" Alisha looked a bit worried, but she complied, and left the kitchen shortly thereafter. An uncomfortable quietness lingered once more.

"Mr. Bianco," Vergil finally said, "there's no need for such formalities; you're becoming a part of our family as much as Alisha is." 

"I could say the same," Augustine replied. Vergil gave a small, bemused chuckle.

"Very well then, Augustine." It was quiet again as both of them seemed to be trying to find the right words to say.

"Vergil, tell me: why did you ask for my daughter's hand? Surely choosing to marry a commoner would not be a popular decision."

"Well, that is true; ever since I announced our engagement, I've received several letters from other nobles urging me to break it off while I still had the chance. It seems they're worried that a taking a commoner for a wife would be a... negative influence. But to answer your question, the reason is simple: I love her."

"You love her?"

"Yes," Vergil repeated with a firm nod of his head. "Alisha... your daughter... she brings me more joy than I can describe, more than I thought I would ever experience in my lifetime. She's compassionate and intelligent, and gives me peace... I feel truly honored to call her my wife-to-be." Augustine remained quiet, but Vergil thought he could see his lips ever so slightly curl upwards into a smile.

"Even just a few moments ago, I could see how much love she has for you," he said. "It takes someone very special to have her look at someone the way she looks at you. I'm very happy that she could find such happiness with another." Though he didn't say it outright, Vergil could tell that Augustine approved of the union.

When Alisha returned to the kitchen, she looked relieved to see that there was less tension between the two. Then, she began to cook, with her father and fiancee assisting her. After dinner was served, the conversations flowed much more smoothly, and they spoke of things such as common interests and the wedding plans. Then, when nighttime fell, Vergil and Alisha said their goodbyes and returned to the newly moved-in manor. There was still some unpacking that needed to be done, but all of it should be completed before the wedding day.

Vergil smiled as he took a glance at the sparkling blue ring at his betrothed finger; he was eager for the day when he could at last call her his wife.

* * *

Before long, the wedding day had arrived.

It was a small ceremony, a far cry from the usual noble wedding affairs, with just family, servants, and close colleagues invited. Still, there were many preparations to be made, and between the wedding, moving, royal business, and Alisha learning noble etiquette, the couple was quite busy for the next two months. But finally, the big day was upon them.

Alisha wore a simple, elegant gown of pure white satin, with a long train and a skirt embellished with ruffles. In her hair was pinned her mother's lace veil, and she carried a bouquet of white lilies and blue roses tied together at the stems with a blue ribbon.

"Alisha," Augustine said as he approached his daughter. "I had always wished that you would find the same happiness that myself and your mother had. But it's almost hard to believe that the day has finally come..." Though he was smiling, she could see tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Papa..." she said as she gave him a firm hug. "You'll always make me happy, just as I do for you... and I can't wait for you to be a part of this new life of mine..."

Finally, she began her walk down the aisle as held her father's arm, and was greeted by a sea of smiling faces as they watched the bride. Then she grinned with delight when she saw Vergil waiting for her at the altar, her heart fluttering with each step. How handsome he looked in his dark blue coat and silk cravat, his eyes never leaving hers. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek before she was given to her soon-to-be husband. As she joined Vergil hand in hand, the vibrant, afternoon sun bathed them in a warm light.

The vicar read the vows, to which they both replied "I do" to all of them. Then, they exchanged silver rings, the tradition type of wedding rings in Fortuna. Their marriage promises were sealed with a kiss, and Alisha could not help but shed of tear of joy as her new husband escorted her out of the church.

Their wedding reception took place at their manor, where the new couple were greeted by countless congratulations.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Dante said with a grin.

"My lady, you looked wonderful," Francesca said.

"I'm so happy for both of you," Lady Mary said.

The manor was filled with joy as they had dinner in the large dining hall, and the celebrations continued until night fell. Then, as it was time for everyone to turn in, Vergil picked up his bride and carried her into their bedchamber. Though she was quite tired from the long day and only had a few sips of champagne, Alisha still felt some giddiness as Vergil shut the bedroom door.

"I can't believe the day's over already," she said as she removed her veil, her smile unfaltering. "But I know I'll always remember it..."

When she turned around, Vergil immediately locked her mouth into a kiss, and she gently moaned as his tongue found hers. In all the fuss in the past two months, they did not have much time for intimacy. But now, this night was theirs alone...

"I think I'll need some help with this dress," Alisha said after she separated from him. "It took Francesca quite some time to make sure it was properly laced up..."

She caught a glimpse of his lustful gaze before she turned around for him, and she felt his hands reach for the lacing at her back. One at a time, he loosened each of the delicate lacing, until her gown was loose enough to fall off her shoulders and pool around her feet. Beneath the satin was a corset, which was needed so that the dress could have the proper shape over her body.

"More?" Vergil said as he reached for the second set of laces. "It's no wonder she took so long..." Alisha chuckled as she felt the corset become looser.

"Just think about what's waiting underneath..."

When her corset was finally removed, she turned around to face him, a warm blush reddening her cheeks as she stepped out of her shoes. All that remained now was her white satin underwear, something that Lady Mary insisted Alisha wear, and white stockings topped with lace that reached her thighs.

With a ravenous growl, Vergil kissed her again as he pushed her onto the mattress, and her back was greeted with the smooth sensation of fresh silk sheets. He fondled her breast as he kissed down her neck, before taking her nipple into his mouth. A moan escaped her lips as she leaned her head back, and let her fingers weave into his snowy hair.

"V-Vergil," she muttered as her nipple grazed against his teeth. He simply chuckled at her before he reached down to her hips and pulled off her underwear, revealing her moistened slit. But before he could continue, she stopped him. "There's something that I want to do... differently, tonight."

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Well..." She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous of what it was she wanted to request; she knew that Vergil would not judge her, but she nonetheless felt embarrassed at her new tastes. "I was wonder if... if you could be in your demon form... as something different for our wedding night..."

Alisha looked at him nervously as he gave her a surprised expression. She hoped that she didn't ruin the moment.

"Well," he finally said. "I suppose it would be wrong to deprive my lady on her wedding night..."

In the next moment, there was a burst of blue light, and Vergil had transformed in an instant. He was taller now, and she could feel a powerful energy radiating from him. But despite his intimidating presence, she was much more excited than fearful, and she shivered in delight when she felt his warm, scaly tale snake its way along the front of her body.

Without wasting a second, he threw her legs over his shoulders before delving his long tongue inside of her. She shrieked in pleasure when she felt his textured tongue glide across her walls, her fluids gushing into his waiting mouth. At her legs she could feel his claws ever so slightly prick at her skin, and she could tell he was holding back his strength so that he didn't injury her as he devoured her sweet lust. Nonetheless, he kept a firm grip on her so that she would not wriggle away from him. She could feel her stomach becoming tenser, the overwhelming sensation of his demon tongue pushing her to her limits, and the sight of his demon form pleasuring her only fueled her arousal even more...

She came in his mouth with a broken cry, and she felt him eagerly lick at her folds to make sure he didn't waste a single drop. Pleasure rippled through her body, and her eyes were tightly shut as her orgasm made her tremble in his hold. Finally, he pulled away, leaving her gasping for air as he licked his mouth clean.

Scarcely did she catch her breath when he reposition her legs so that the were linked around his waist. When she looked downwards, she quickly noticed just how large his arousal was in this form, and she started to wonder if it would fit inside of her. But she was far too needy to say no now.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his layered voice sending a shiver down her back.

"Yes," she said. She watched as he raised her hips, and push his cock inside of her...

She gasped as the entire length slipped inside, until she felt the head was touching the entrance to her cervix. As he gave her a moment to get used to him, she felt his tail wrap itself around her waist, allowing him to safely embrace her. She felt full, so full, as though her body was being stretched to its very limits. And yet, she could not say that she felt uncomfortable...

After a moment, he began to thrust, making sure to go very slowly at first. Even though he was very large, her body was able to accept all of him, and she could hear him grunting as her tight sheath drew him back in over and over. Soon, she leaned her head back into the pillow as she moaned, for it did not take long for her to feel pleasure...

Faster he thrust into her, the ridges of his cock gliding deliciously against her walls. Her arms wrapped around him, hugging him close as her fingers dug into the sturdy plates on his back. Her body felt feverishly warm all over, and she could even feel a light layer of sweat beginning to form on her forehead.

 _"You are mine,"_ he growled as he continued to pound into her. _"Mine alone..._ _"_ His possessive words made her body shake in delight, and her cries of pleasure grew more desperate as her second orgasm was quickly approaching...

She screamed out when she came again, her vision turning white as the coil in her belly was snapped apart. A moment later, she could feel his seed rush into her womb, and his tail tightening around her waist, as though to make sure she was still enough to accept all of his release. Her body felt completely exhausted, but she did not regret asking him for this, and she knew that he didn't either. 

When he was finally finished, he withdrew from her, and a trail of his semen spilled onto the sheets. Then he reverted to his human form, but allowed his wings to remain. She smiled at him as he laid by her side, surrounding her in the warmth of his enormous wings as he pulled her to his chest. She then took one of her hands and placed it against her womb; she knew it was her duty to provide him an heir, but more than that she was eager to have a family with him, and she hoped that she would conceive soon.

"Alisha... my love..." he murmured in her ear. Then he gave her a kiss once more, and held her close as she drifted off to sleep.


	17. Welcoming

One month after the wedding, the royal family of Fortuna hosted a ball so that Alisha would be formally introduced to the nobility as Lady Alisha, consort wife of Lord Vergil. Vergil was not particularly fond of balls and other royal festivities, but he even he knew that neglecting to formally present Alisha as his wife would not be a wise decision, especially after his small affair of a wedding.

“At least I won’t have to worry about marriage offerings,” Vergil said. 

When the day of the ball arrived, Alisha was dressed in a satin, lavender purple gown, with voluminous layers of petticoats beneath the skirt. Her hair was elaborately styled upon her head, and she was adorned with a sparkling tiara and a string of pearls around her neck. Even her shoes were finely crafted to match her gown, decorated with glimmering gemstones. Francesca had assisted her in applying some light makeup, so that her lips were a soft pink and her cheeks a vibrant rosy color. When Alisha looked in the mirror, she almost couldn’t believe that the woman she was gazing at was herself.

“Are you ready?” Vergil asked as he stepped out of the dressing room.

”I am,” she replied. “And a little nervous...” Vergil approached her and gently took her chin beneath his fingers.

”You look beautiful,” he said. “And I know everyone else will think so too.” He gave her a kiss before walking her out the bedroom.

When they arrived to the grand staircase, dozens of noblemen and women were dressed in their finest clothes, mingling among themselves. Then, when they saw Lord Vergil and Lady Alisha, they all became silent as they watched the couple.

Alisha tried her best not to make her anxiety obvious as Vergil escorted her down the steps. She knew that she was an outsider among the guests, and that she already did not have a high approval rating because of her previous status. Still, she was more than just the Lady; she was also Vergil’s wife, and she was determined not to disappoint him.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Vergil began to mingle with each of the guests, introducing her to them. She had taken great care to remember the etiquette she learned, and bowed to each of the nobles at the appropriate moments, and greeted them with formal pleasantries. 

Luckily, when they decided to share a dance, her nerves calmed down some; he gracefully glided her across the floor, and she felt light as air despite her heavy skirts. She was especially thankful that the dances were fairly simple, and any missteps she made were not obvious to anyone else. She also could not help but smile when she saw Dante with a different woman for each dance, making them giggle as he flirted with them, though she also caught Vergil rolling his eyes each time they passed his brother. Even though she found being in the company of so many nobles to be intimidating, having Vergil by her side helped make things go smoothly.

It was well into the night by the time the festivities ended, and Alisha was quite tired from the long evening. After the last of the guests left the manor, Alisha and Vergil made their way to their dressing room. 

“I’ll probably sleep until noon tomorrow,” Alisha said as she began to unlace her gown. “I never thought a ball could be so tiring.”

”Well, I suppose it’s different if you’re the one hosting it,” Vergil replied as he slipped off his coat. 

After Alisha removed every layer of clothing, she pulled on her nightgown and made her way to the bathroom. After washing the makeup from her face, she was about to go to bed, but then she felt something unpleasant begin to churn in her stomach... luckily, she was able to vomit into the toilet, and not make a mess. 

“Are you all right?” Vergil asked as he rushed into the bathroom.

”I’m fine,” Alisha replied. “I just haven’t been feeling well these past few days...” It was then that she realized what that could mean, and she felt foolish for not recognizing it earlier. “Vergil... Do you think...?” He had the same expression of shock and realization as she did, and it was clear he was thinking the same thing.

”Well,” he said, “I did noticed that your scent changed in the past few days... but I admit that I don’t have much experience in the subject... tomorrow, I’ll take you to a doctor to find out for sure...”

* * *

Sure enough, Alisha was pregnant.

Both her and Vergil were overjoyed, of course, but Alisha could tell there was some apprehension from her husband. But she assured him that she trusted him completely in making sure the pregnancy went smoothly, and that he would be a wonderful father. She also made sure Augustine was one of the first to know that she was pregnant, and he was elated at the news of his grandchild that would be on the way.

Of course, there were many preparations to be made for their upcoming little one: Alisha needed doctor visits once per week, to make sure she and the child were developing in a healthy way. During this time, Vergil had become particularly protective of her; not only was she his wife, but she was also carrying his heir, and he was much more cautious of anyone that would bring harm to them. Additionally, he was prepared to write a formal document legitimizing the child as his heir, should anyone contest it due to Alisha not being of royal blood. Even though the incident with Arkham was nothing more than an illusion created by the fallen lord, Vergil still feared that such an illusion could very well become a reality.

Despite all of the preparations, Alisha often took the time to visit the town, often alongside Dante. Though it felt strange to be addressed in such formal ways such as "my lady" by people she once called her neighbors, she acted no different to them as she did before her marriage. She was even able to convince Vergil to visit the town more often when he wasn't busy with his duties, which was quite a surprise to the townspeople. Nonetheless, they seemed to appreciate the new lady being so personable, even if her husband was still more withdrawn.

"I did not think you could be more beautiful," Vergil said one night as they lay in bed, his hand resting on her swollen womb. "And yet, seeing you carrying my child makes me even more enthralled by you." She giggled as he placed a kiss on the back of her head. She could not wait until the day she could hold their little one in her arms...


	18. A New Day

Everything had been going smoothly the past nine months; Alisha was healthy and the child were healthy, they had a room specifically prepared for birth ahead of time, and they even had two midwives and a doctor prepared due to her health. Everything should have gone by without much trouble.

So why was Alisha having so much difficulty on the day she was giving birth?

Vergil held his wife's hand, and he felt her grip growing weaker from exhaustion. For the past ten hours, she was in labor, and by now the child should have been born. But no matter how much and how hard Alisha pushed, the little one would not emerge as it should, and her body was far too tired to push any more. Her face was bright red and covered in sweat, and Vergil tried to ease some of her discomfort by wiping her brow with a damp cloth. Though he tried to remain calm for her sake, it was clear was as frightened as he was about the situation.

"We'll need to perform an emergency cesarean," the doctor said. Then he instructed the two midwives to quickly prepare the supplies they brought for such an occasion. "My lord, it would be best for the lady if you left the room until we're finished." Vergil was hesitant, but willing to comply if it was important to his wife and child's survival.

"I'll be here as soon as you're awake," Vergil said. "I promise." Then he gave her a kiss before leaving the room.

For hours, he waited in one of the parlors, too tense to do anything to distract himself. His brother was there as well, trying to reassure him that everything would turn out fine, but how could either of them know for sure? After all, they had done everything right to make sure Alisha and the child were healthy and safe. But now, both of their lives were in danger right at this moment... All he could do was sit in one of the armchairs and stare into the blazing fire, hoping and praying that they would survive...

Just then, one of the midwives entered the parlor, and Vergil immediately stood up to approached her.

"How are they?" he asked.

"Everything is fine now," the midwife said with a smile. "There were a few complications, but the lady and the new little lord are doing well. Would you like to see them, my lord?"

"Yes. Please."

As quickly as he could, he made his way to the room Alisha was resting in, and a great sense of relief washed over him when he saw his wife sitting in bed holding their newborn son, gazing down at the tiny bundle in black cotton with a warm smile. She was still very clearly tired, but also relieved and happy as she bent down to kiss her son's head.

"Alisha," he said as he walked towards the bed. "How are you? How is our son? Are you having any trouble?" His wife simply looked over to him with a smile.

"I'm fine," she said as he sat in the chair next to her bed. "We both are. Look." She gently re positioned the child so that Vergil could have a clear look at his son. Immediately, he could see a crown of white hair, the distinguishing mark of the Sparda bloodline. The baby's eyes were still shut, seemingly just as exhausted as his mother is from the ordeal. "Isn't he just perfect? Here, hold him."

"I-I don't know if-" Vergil tried to say, but Alisha was already arranging his arms to hold him.

"It'll be fine; you just need to make sure his head is supported, like this." Then, Vergil was holding his newborn son in his arms.

And he could not do anything else except stare down in awe.

How tiny this little creature was, so easy to fit in his arms. Though he made a few small sounds as Alisha handed him to his father, the child looked quite comfortable as Vergil held him. His skin was so soft, and his hair so light and delicate... For months they had prepared for his arrival, and yet, Vergil had no idea what to say.

"How's the little guy doing?" Dante said as he leaned against the door frame. Just then, the little one began stirring in Vergil's arms, and the lord could not help but smile; it seemed his son already knew Dante was trouble.

"Nero," Alisha said. "You suggested Nero as a name if it was a boy. What do you think?" Vergil gently took his son's tiny hand, and let it curl around his finger.

"Nero," he repeated. "Yes. It's perfect."

* * *

Alisha softly hummed as she watched Nero nurse from her breast, gently rocking in the rocking chair and giving him a warm smile. Yesterday, her father met his new little grandson, and the smile never left his face as he held Nero in his arms. Just as Vergil's own mother and father had done, the lord and lady made sure to have as much direct parenting in raising their son as much as possible. Luckily, they also had Uncle Dante as family to help too.

"How is he?" Vergil asked as he entered the nursery.

"Good," Alisha replied. "He'll be ready to be put to bed soon." After Nero had his fill, she buttoned the front of her dress, placed him against her shoulder, and gently patted his back until he released the air in his belly. Then, Vergil approached her before carefully taking his son into his arms.

"One day, you'll be strong, with power worthy of my father's name," he said. "But for now, I'll take care of you." He gave his son a kiss on the head before placing him in the white bassinet.

With a smile, Alisha joined her husband in watching their son fall asleep; this life was very different from the one she would have expected, to be in love with Lord Vergil and crowned lady of Fortuna. But throughout this journey, she had seen just how powerful love could be, and was able to show this strength to Vergil. Though her life as her husband's consort had its own unique challenges, she knew that as long as she had the love of her family, there was nothing she would be unable to endure.


End file.
